Seeing Each Other (On Hiatus)
by LadyAshling
Summary: Harry and Hermione are realizing that their relationship is no longer black and white. A/U, slightly OOC at times, strong language, Rated M for later chapters. 05/2014 - Apologies readers, but this story seems to have gotten away from me and I haven't been able to continue. At this point I am not sure if this story will be completed. :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sixth year was going to kill him, he was sure of it. Dumbledore had told him about Horcruxes, he was trying to figure out who the Half Blood Prince was, and find out what Malfoy was up to. Hermione and Ron were having issues because Ron was a moron and was seeing Lavender Brown who insisted on calling him "Won Won." Ugh. Why couldn't his life be simple?

Harry was sitting in the common room, staring at nothing, just trying to be still and not think for once. His poor brain really needed a rest. His green eyes took in the scene around him – friends playing wizard chess or Exploding Snap, a few couples snuggling together, a small group of girls giggling about something, and a few responsible people who were actually studying. He smiled softly looking for his best friend. Wait, where was Hermione? She wouldn't have gone to the girl's dorms without saying goodnight, but he didn't see her. She returned from dinner in the Great Hall with him.

He stood up to look around better. No, she wasn't here. _Probably in the library._ Harry shook his head slightly at how studious his friend was – did she even know the meaning of the word fun? He began to search for his best mate Ron, but didn't see him either or Lavender. Suddenly, he began to feel like something wasn't right. The love triangle was missing. Nothing good could come from that.

He sprinted up to his room and grabbed the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. Yep, not good at all. Ron and Lavender were huddled together in a corner and Harry had a pretty good idea what they were up to and Hermione was just down the hall from them. Any moment she would round the corner and see them. "Mischief managed!" The map became blank as Harry shoved it into his pocket and flew out of his room, through the common room and to the hallway where he was sure everything was going to go to hell.

The first thing he heard when he got close was yelling. He couldn't make out the words because they sounded slightly hysterical. He turned the corner just in time to see Hermione send an angry mob of birds directly at Ron's head. The redhead yelled something and ran off. Once he was out of sight, Hermione began quietly crying and Harry's heart broke to see his friend looking so lost. She was always so strong for the boys, he honestly didn't know what they would do without her, and seeing her in a moment of weakness shifted something inside him.

Hermione was too distracted to hear his footfalls, so she jumped slightly when his arms gently turned her around and pulled her into his chest. It only took her a second to realize that Harry was holding her. She would know his smell anywhere, like grass and Ivory soap and something distinctly Harry. Hermione loved that he still used Muggle soap like she did because it always made her feel less like an outsider in the wizarding world. They had a lot in common since they both came from Muggle backgrounds, much of the time Harry understood her on a level that even Ron could not. It's one of the reasons they were best friends.

His Quiddich rough fingers were gently running through her hair as he held her and Hermione admitted to herself that it felt nice. She had learned over the years how to somewhat tame her curls to be more relaxed, so they flowed down her back instead of looking like a bush around her head. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him as he calmed her and Harry hugged her more tightly. After an undetermined amount of time, she began to pull back and Harry reluctantly let her go.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know why I let Ron get to me." Hermione looked at her friend and gave a watery smile. He smiled gently back and took her hand to lead her over to some stairs so they could sit.

"He's an idiot. He deserved it. Ron may be my best mate, but so are you and you shouldn't have to see them, erm, like that." He blushed slightly at his own awkwardness. Hermione chuckled and patted his knee.

"Thanks Harry. Really, you are a great friend to both of us. I hate that we have kind of put you in the middle of all this. It's ridiculous, honestly." She bit her lip nervously, trying to hold back a few traitorous tears.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek. Hermione looked at him slightly surprised at his gesture, but there was some unnamed emotion in her eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her – really looked at her. Her large brown eyes were like windows to her soul and her perfectly, pink mouth was rounded in surprise and he could see her trembling ever so slightly at their proximity. It was the second time in one night that Harry saw her as Hermione The Girl and not Hermione The Best Friend.

For her part, as Harry was studying her, Hermione was drinking him in, as well. She had always thought his eyes were beautiful, but now she knew they were stunning in their intensity. His disheveled hair gave him a roguish air that she liked, and she could see the hint of stubble along his jaw that made him look older. When had Harry grown into such a handsome man and why had she been so distracted by Ron's immaturity to notice? _I'm in trouble_, she thought to herself.

Without realizing it, they had slowly closed the distance between them, leaving only a hair's breadth between their lips. Before she could change her mind or lose her nerve, Hermione lifted her face upwards and whimpered when her lips met his. Harry wasted no time in responding. He pulled her close to him as he kissed her gently, but with feeling. He didn't want to lose the opportunity to tell her through his lips that his feelings for her were no longer black and white. Hermione's mind was swirling at the sudden change of events. Just a little while ago she had been crying over Ron, but now she was lost in the taste and feel of Harry Potter and she was pretty certain that she never wanted to go back.

Their kisses deepened and turned more passionate, more forceful and soon hands were trailing where they would never have dared to travel before. Hermione gasped when Harry rubbed his thumbs across her nipples giving her a thrill in her stomach she had never experienced. Harry groaned when she responded by tangling her lithe fingers in his hair and tugging hard enough to be pleasurable. Only once Harry took one of her breasts in his hand and began to caress it did Hermione wake from her lust-induced stupor.

Gently removing herself from his embrace, and sadly, from his lips, she looked into his face to see his brilliant emerald eyes sparkling and filled with desire for her. _Oh Merlin, he feels it too!_ "Harry, we need to stop. I don't want to, but we must. We need to figure this out, because I can't take losing you, too." Hermione was barely holding herself together with the mixture of emotions – remembering the loss of Ron, the potential to lose Harry, the sudden, deep feelings she had for her best friend…it was too much. She needed to think.

Harry looked at the beautiful witch in front of him with her lips swollen from their kisses, her chest heaving with desire for him, and found it very hard to concentrate on stopping when all he wanted was to keep going. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, "I know you're right 'Mione. I sometimes wish you were wrong, but you haven't been wrong yet." He smiled and was pleased to see her smile in return. "I'm sorry if I took advantage of you when you needed a friend."

Hermione laughed, "Oh Harry! I kissed you! You would never take advantage of me and even if you had made the first move, it's not taking advantage if the other person wants it." She blushed and looked away. Harry's heart was doing a happy dance in his chest with the realization that she wanted to snog him all night. Taking her chin in hand he turned her to face him again.

"Hermione, look at me." His heart nearly stopped when her chocolate eyes met his again. "I know you need to think, we both do, but I want to tell you something before we go to bed. Tonight, something changed between us and I like it. When I saw you crying over Ron, I wanted to punch the stupid git for hurting you and I wanted to be the one to make everything better for you again."

"Thank you Harry. I'm glad it was you actually. When you were holding me I felt safe and secure again. But…what about Ginny?" She bit her lip a little before continuing. "I mean, everyone knows that Ron and I don't exist, but –"

Harry waved his hand airily. "Don't worry about that Hermione. I saw her making out with Dean in the common room tonight. I think it's safe to say she's moved on." He ran his thumb over her lips and smirked. "I'm glad she did, too." Hermione blushed and nodded.

She stood up and said, "Let's go back then. It's getting late and I'm actually tired." He jumped up and walked beside her on the way to the common room, every now and then brushing his hand across hers. And she didn't stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was safely ensconced behind her bed curtains, complete with a Silencing Spell for extra privacy, running her fingers across her lips. The lips that Harry snogged most thoroughly, the ones that were tingling even now, hours later in the dark. _Oh dear gods, I kissed Harry and I loved it! I didn't want him to stop!_ Unable to contain her glee she squealed and bounced slightly on the bed. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep tonight with her excitement, but she would try because she wanted to look rested for him tomorrow. As she lay down and snuggled under the covers, Hermione couldn't keep the smirk off her face or the memory of Harry touching her out of her mind. _Sweet dreams, indeed!_

Harry was having a similar experience in the boy's dorms. He was sprawled across his bed, one arm thrown casually above his head and the other hand was tracing the outline of his lips. The lips that Hermione kissed, the lips that felt like they were on fire. His smile was so wide it could have cracked his face and he couldn't restrain himself from taking his fist and shoving it into the air with an excited "yes!" He got very still to see if anyone heard him, but none of the guys had, they had grown used to Harry talking in his sleep so his exclamation was ignored. Smirking again, he placed both hands behind his head and tried to sleep so he would be rested tomorrow.

Hermione woke up early to give herself plenty of time to get ready. She took extra care with her hair, making sure that it was tamed and falling in glossy waves across her shoulders. She even took a couple of minutes to put on some eye shadow and lip gloss. She was trying not to overdo anything so that her efforts wouldn't be obvious to him, but just the thought of Harry seeing her now that things had changed had her checking her reflection for the umpteenth time.

"Um, Hermione? Is everything okay?"

Startled, Hermione whirled around with a blush staining her cheeks to face the girls she shared her room with. She noticed the knowing looks on their faces. Clearing her throat and absently twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she replied, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Ginny snorted and Padma bit her cheek to keep from grinning. "We just wanted to make sure, because that's the twenty-fifth…"

"Twenty-sixth," Padma corrected.

Hermione's pink blush had darkened to a vibrant red as Ginny continued. "Okay, the twenty-sixth time you have checked your reflection this morning and we all know that you never give a toss what you look like."

More than slightly affronted at her friend's assumption on her appearance, Hermione barked, "Well, I do now. Is that okay? If we are done here," she waved her hand to encompass the interrogation, "I would like to go to breakfast and then enjoy the rest of my Saturday."

Ginny winced when she realized that she had inadvertently hurt her friend. On her way out the door Hermione rudely bumped into Ginny, pushing her back a couple of steps. Padma and Ginny watched her flounce down the stairs to the common room. "Oops," Padma said. Parvarti and Lavender were in the corner of the bedroom whispering at Hermione's attempt at nonchalance and were trying to figure out who the guy was that would cause the know-it-all to become so addled.

Harry had finished shaving, he wanted his face to be smooth for Hermione in case she kissed him again, and was now desperately trying to find a shirt to wear. Everything he tried didn't seem right. As he was unbuttoning his shirt and reaching for another in his trunk, he heard one of the guys in his room chuckle. Aggravated, Harry turned to face the guys, "What?"

Seamus smirked, "You got it bad. You've tried on every shirt in your trunk."

Harry frowned. He couldn't have tried on that many, but when he turned to look at his bed he saw all his shirts in a crumpled heap on the sheets. Running a shaking hand through his eternally messy hair, he sighed loudly. It was ridiculous really, Hermione would like him no matter what he chose to wear, but he wanted it to be perfect. It suddenly mattered what shirt he wore during the day – it mattered a lot.

"So who is she," asked Dean.

"Yeah, Harry! Is she in our class or is she younger," came Neville's excited voice.

"Um…we aren't really together and I'm not sure she would want me to say anything." He cleared his throat at his friend's 'so-what' expressions.

"C'mon mate, we won't tell! Just tell _us_ who it is! Who has the famous Harry Potter so wrapped around her finger that he can't dress himself in the morning," said Seamus. His friends were practically bouncing up and down with giddiness.

Harry quickly grabbed a dark blue button down and began to dress. "I'm sorry guys. Really, I am, I just want to wait until I know it's going to work out. Don't want to jinx it."

Dean snorted, "Harry…do you really think a girl would turn you down? Of course it's going to work out! Tell us!"

He just shook his dark head, slipped his shoes on his feet and brushed past his friends to go down the stairs to the common room.

Neville looked at the other two guys who looked dumbfounded. "I bet two Galleons on Padma."

"No way," shouted Seamus. Smirking, he replied, "Two for Loony Lovegood."

"She's not a Gryffindor, though."

"Who said she had to be? Harry said he wanted to make sure it worked out, what if she's in another house so he knows he won't get to see her as much." The guys looked at each other appreciatively.

Dean grinned, "All right, I'll bite. Two Galleons on Pansy Parkinson. She's _got_ to be a Slytherin, if that's the case." They shook hands on their bets and ran downstairs, hoping to crack the case of the mystery girl at breakfast.

Harry caught sight of Hermione in the common room as he was coming down the stairs. She hadn't noticed him yet, but she seemed nervous. _At least I'm not the only one._ It felt a little odd to be unsure of himself around her and he was hoping the awkwardness wouldn't last forever.

Hermione saw him walking toward her, but she tried to stay calm so she wouldn't arouse any of her girl friend's suspicions. "Hi Harry." She smiled and managed to sound like her normal self. "Ready to go to breakfast?"

Harry nodded and they nonchalantly walked out the portrait hole together. They were earlier than normal so the hallways weren't very crowded which allowed them to talk. "Hermione, you should know that people are already talking. It's my fault, I was too obvious this morning when I was getting ready and the guys knew that I was trying to catch a girl's eye." He exhaled loudly, mentally kicking himself for being a fool.

Hermione gave a quiet chuckle. "You weren't the only one being obvious this morning. The girls are on to us, too." She smiled up at him, "We really are hopeless aren't we? We can fight evil, but can't keep our friends from reading us like books."

Harry laughed at that. They were nearing the Great Hall, but there was no one around so he impulsively reached for her hand. Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at their hands, together, fingers having somehow interlocked like they were meant to be that way. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his face and saw his gentle smile. Was it too soon? Maybe, maybe not – she was the one holding to Ron in some distant part of her heart, he was perfectly happy to eat Lavender's face every chance he had.

Hermione returned his smile and kept her hand in his as they walked into the hall together. The Gryffindor table was practically empty and those at the other tables didn't even look up to see who walked in. A couple of their housemates saw them and waved, but didn't seem phased in the least by two members of the Golden Trio holding hands. _Why would they? Harry's held my hand before. They probably assume he's comforting me over some idiocy of Ron's. Poor Harry, that's happened too much lately._

They sat down and their plates magically filled with food. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed reluctant to release her hand, but he needed it to eat. They sat in comfortable silence enjoying their breakfast. All of a sudden the breakfast rush hit and the hall was filled with people, voices, laughter, utensils scrapping against plates, and their friends who kept trying to talk to them. When Ron and Lavender appeared at the Gryffindor table, Hermione visibly stiffened.

"I'm going to leave, Harry. Meet me in the library in five minutes." She gave his hand a surreptitious squeeze and was gone. Neville was watching Harry carefully as Dean and Seamus had a lively conversation about Quidditch next to him. He had seen the reaction from Hermione when Won Won and Lavender showed up and he was pretty sure she had grabbed Harry's hand. _Maybe…no, no. They are just friends – always have been, always will be. Now if he follows her, maybe, but he's still sitting there._

At that moment, Harry abruptly stood up and left the hall. _Alrighty then, maybe so._ Neville decided to keep the idea to himself for now. It could easily be explained as Ron-did-something-stupid-hurt-her-feelings-she's-my-friend-helping-her-feel-better. _Wouldn't be the first time._ Shrugging his shoulders, he dug into his breakfast and forgot all about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Why do I care so much? He's obviously moved on and doesn't even notice that we never talk anymore. He doesn't need me, so why should I need him? I have Harry._ Hermione stumbled a little walking to the library. _Has he always had this effect on me and I ignored it? What if I have always preferred Harry, but fell for Ron because I assumed my best friend would never see me that way. But Ron was my best friend…oh gods, oh gods…I'm in love with Harry. It's always been Harry. Ron was a replacement, a distraction, and I'm running away because I'm terrified of telling Harry. I'm running away because my cover has been blown._

"Bloody hell," she whispered. Hermione was safely tucked away in the back of the library near a window so the sun would keep her warm. Not that she really needed to hide since the library was empty, but it made her feel better. But even the sun couldn't keep the shiver at bay when she realized that she was in love with Harry. She had always loved him – as a friend, a brother – but how could she look him the eyes without giving away that she was _in love_ with him.

She couldn't pinpoint when it had happened, it had just naturally occurred with all they had been through. Hermione knew the real Harry - not The Boy Who Lived, not the stain on the Dursley family tree – the gentle, sweet, loyal, brave Harry who was always willing to help and fight for what was right. She had been there for him in fourth year and the mess of a Tri-wizard tournament and the death of Cedric (which according to Ron, still haunted him in his sleep some nights) and he had always been there for her. He saved her from the troll in first year and defended her when Malfoy would call her Mudblood. They had been through so much in their short time as friends that falling in love was inevitable. Looking back on their experiences Hermione wasn't surprised, except that it took so long.

The library door opened, bringing with it a draft of air cooler than the sunlit corner. Harry walked around the bookcase that partially blocked the view of her table and drank in the sight before him. Hermione was looking out the window, giving him a clear view of her profile, and her hair was falling in shimmering waves across her shoulders. His fingers twitched in remembrance of how soft and silky it was. Calming his rapidly beating heart, he sat down with a plop which startled Hermione out of her reverie.

She blushed and couldn't maintain eye contact with him. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should be used to it and get over it. I don't mean to make you feel like you aren't good enough," she stopped suddenly, her throat was dry and words were failing her.

The look on her face was killing Harry. She looked lost, confused, not at all the strong Gryffindor he knew her to be. _Bloody git! How could Ron walk away from her? For Lavender, of all people? I would give anything for her to care for me the way she once did for him. _He was wracking his brain for something to say, make some plans for the day to get her mind off him and give them time alone, but he was coming up blank.

Sighing, she continued, "I…Harry…bloody hell, why can't I just say it?" Harry's head jerked up in surprise and he had to bite back a laugh.

"Everything okay, 'Mione? You can tell me anything, you know." He couldn't fight the twitch in his lips anymore and just smiled broadly at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I know I can, but it's hard when I don't know what you are thinking. What if it pushes you away? What if your damned sense of loyalty gets in the way and you feel the need to protect me by not telling me things, important things." Crossing her arms against her chest and scowling she went on, "I am not a fragile doll and I won't have you treat me like Ginny. Whatever happens between us, we are still going to fight this war together, like we planned. And Merlin help you Harry, if you try to leave me out!"

Harry sat back as he absorbed her words. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it had obviously been boiling under the surface for a while. She knew him so well she was already able to predict that he would try to "protect her" by sheltering her and not telling her what was going on with Voldemort. Hell, he had done it in the past, before their feelings for each other had evolved.

He nodded. "You're right, as usual, Hermione. I promise that no matter what happens between us that I will keep you informed and not shelter you. We both know I can't do this without you anyway." She smiled and sighed.

"Good. Well then," she faltered and started again. "What do you want to do today? It is Saturday and even though I wouldn't mind studying I want to do something with you. Not with me studying and you looking bored."

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get off that easy, 'Mione. I want to talk and we are alone right now, so spill." He leaned back in his chair with an amused expression. He noticed that she paled and was shaking slightly. _What could be so bad? _

_You can do this, Hermione! Tell him you love him, that you are in love with him. It's Harry, he's not going to bite…unless you want him to. _She nearly toppled over when the thought crossed her mind. _Stop! We can't go there – oh gods, he's gorgeous and he's staring at me. I can't think when he looks at me!_

Harry was watching the emotions fly across her face and wished he could hear her internal monologue. It seemed like it was quite interesting. He took in her flushed cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the flick of her tongue across her lips in her anxiety. It took all his willpower to stay seated and not attack her when he remembered the kisses from last night. _Is that what she's thinking about? _

Digging within herself to find the courage she usually possessed, Hermione replied in a rush, "IloveyouHarry." She closed her eyes and sucked in a few calming breaths.

CRASH! Hermione jerked open her eyes to see Harry flat on his back, chair flipped over and books scattered. She stood up and walked over to him, hovering above him and nervously wringing her hands. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She took in his dazed expression, but she didn't see any cuts or blood. _I tell him I love him and now I will probably have to take him to the infirmary to cure a concussion. Smooth, Hermione, real smooth. _

Finally registering that he was on the floor, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and motioned for Hermione to sit with him. He watched her bite her lip anxiously as she settled herself amongst the books, facing him. Gently he reached out and cupped her cheek before he whispered, "Say it again. Slowly, this time."

Surprised, Hermione tried to interpret the emotion in his emerald eyes. _Could it be…hope?_ The thought that Harry might reciprocate steadied her. "I love you, Harry. I'm _in love_ with you." He closed his eyes and smiled and when he re-opened them Hermione saw the glisten of unshed tears.

Taking her face in both hands now, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm in love with you, too, Hermione." The smile she gave him could have rivaled the sun and it made his heart swell to see it. "Can I kiss you?"

Her mouth attached itself to his in reply and Harry decided he didn't mind that her lips were too preoccupied to answer in the affirmative. This was the best answer of all.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Hey, Ron, I need to talk to you." Ron was leaving the Great Hall and was headed for the Quidditch pitch to get some practice in when he heard Neville yell at him.<p>

"Sure, Neville, what's going on?" Neville caught up to the lanky redhead and motioned with his hand for him to follow.

"I, uh, thought we could talk. I know you are busy with Lavender and Quidditch, but I noticed that you don't spend much time with Harry and Hermione anymore. Is everything okay with you guys?" Neville hadn't been able to shake that something was off between the members of the Golden Trio. He didn't put much stock into a Harry/Hermione relationship, but he was curious why the three of them were no longer spending time together.

Ron was looking at the ground as they walked. How could he tell Neville that the reason their friendships had soured was because of him? He was sure that Neville could easily guess, but it was much harder to admit out loud. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, Lavender and Hermione don't really get along." He shrugged.

"Uh huh." Neville was studying Ron like he was a screaming mandrake that needed to be shoved back into the soil and possibly suffocated. "So, you let Lavender Brown break apart the Golden Trio? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ron's face was red and he was ready to blow. "Excuse me, but what business is it of yours? I got a girlfriend and Hermione got jealous. What does it matter, eh? I'm fine, they're fine, EVERYONE IS FINE!" His fists were balled up and it was taking every ounce of control not to throttle Neville for rubbing salt in his wound. He knew he was responsible, but he couldn't admit it. He was too damn proud.

"Fine Ron, believe what you want. Live in denial, be delusional, but you should know that Harry and Hermione seem pretty close lately. I hope you didn't throw away what Hermione was offering for a quick shag with Lavender." Neville glared at his one-time friend before turning smartly on his heel and walking away.

The air was knocked from Ron's lungs as the meaning behind Neville's words sunk into his thick skull. He hunched over and dry heaved as he thought of how he had hurt Hermione and sent her running into the arms of Harry Potter. His worst nightmare was quickly becoming a reality and it was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR. Original plot line belongs to me. Enjoy!

**A/N: **I wanted to say "Thank You!" to everyone that has added this story to their favorites or story alerts. I am humbled by your enthusiasm. I hope I can continue to do this story and my readers justice. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Ron was fuming. After his "talk" with Neville he had run straight to Gryffindor tower to find Harry and Hermione. He needed to get to the bottom of…whatever was going on. He didn't want to believe that they could really be together, but here it was nearly 9 o'clock <strong>at night<strong> and they still hadn't shown up!

He was afraid to leave and check the library or the Room of Requirement, in case they came when he was looking for them. As the evening had dragged on he began to lose patience and once again considered searching for his friends, well, if he could call them 'friends.' Now it was too late to search since it was nearly curfew. His stomach was roiling around in anxiety. _Where are they? _

The portrait swung open to allow Harry and Hermione to tumble through. They were laughing and holding hands, both of them wearing huge grins, completely oblivious to anyone watching them. Hermione tripped on one of the floor rugs and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny frame to keep her upright. Her eyes met his and then they were kissing, slowly, sensually, easily as if they had been doing it forever. _Or all day!_

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Everyone in the common room stopped and stared at Ron who was a vivid shade of red with a murderous glare directed at his friends. Then everyone noticed that Harry and Hermione were very obviously together. No one moved…no one breathed.

Harry turned around and carefully stepped in front of Hermione unconsciously to protect her from Ron's wrath. "When do you care, Ron? You are the one that usually flaunts your relationship in front of us. You left us to snog your life away and you're being hypocritical to not extend us the same courtesy."

Hermione gently squeezed Harry's hand and stood beside him. "You lost your chance to give a damn, Ronald. You broke my heart to date Lavender and then you shoved it in my face for months!" She had moved closer to him in the middle of the room and was getting wound up.

"We could have had something! I wanted to be with you, you stupid git! You bloody fool!" Suddenly she was directly in front of Ron with her face red and trembling with rage. "I used to be crazy about you!" Smack! Her tiny fist slammed into his chest. Ron winced, but didn't say anything.

"You, you asshole! How dare you jump on me for moving on! What gives you the right, Ron? You don't deserve me – I finally realized I'm too good for you! You can have Lavender, you'll be in line behind everyone else here!" Angry tears were trailing down her face and her voice ratcheted up one more octave as she finished her tirade. "You can have her, you clueless imbecile, but LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Silence. Not even a cricket was chirping. Harry was staring at Hermione in awe – the entire Gryffindor common room was and even more standing on the stairs who had gone to bed, only to come see the Granger-Weasley show.

Ron swallowed thickly, "Her-"

SLAP! A bright red hand-print was standing out on Ron's otherwise pale cheek.

"You don't get to speak to me, Ron. We are done. I'm with Harry and I'm much happier without you, so I want to keep it that way." She turned on her heel, her hair smacking against his stinging face and confidently strode upstairs to the girl's common room. The crowds parted to let her pass without a word.

Ron hung his head in shame. She was right about all of it. He had been a royal prat, right up there with Malfoy, and he had abandoned his friends to make out with a known floozy to feel like a man. He looked around him and saw the disgust on most of his housemates faces. Neville was standing with his arms crossed across his chest, eyebrow raised as if to say 'I told you so.'

Finally, he met Harry's angry green eyes and sighed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Ron! You can't tell me you didn't mean to do all the things you have done to Hermione or to me. You purposely ignored us. Honestly, I have nothing else to say. Hermione did a pretty good job emasculating you already. But take her advice and leave us alone or you will answer to me next time."

The rest of the spectators took their cue from Harry and exited the room, leaving Ron alone in the common room, fully realizing the weight of his actions. He sat down on one of the couches and decided to wait for everyone to be really asleep before going to bed himself. When the clock marked the hour as three in the morning, he wearily dragged himself to his room to sleep and wish that this night had been a horrible dream.

* * *

><p>Hermione slept in the next morning. Her emotional tirade had left her physically exhausted. She had fallen to sleep almost immediately when she retired to her room and she was grateful that her girl friends knew she needed the extra sleep. As she was coming out of the shower, Ginny poked her head into the bedroom uncertainly.<p>

"Good morning, Hermione. Um, do you need anything?" She was worrying at her lip and avoiding her eyes. "We decided to let you sleep in, but Harry begged me to check on you. He's worried about you."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thanks Ginny. Tell Harry I'm fine and that I will be down shortly. Oh and Ginny," she stopped the redhead before she left the room, "I don't blame you for Ron. He is the only one to blame for his actions. You are still my best girl friend."

Ginny hugged her fiercely. "Thanks Hermione. I was really worried. I'll tell Harry before he freaks out." Once she was gone, Hermione continued to get ready for the day, but she didn't take too long since Harry was about to have a heart attack. Pulling her hair back so it wouldn't frizz, she threw on some jeans and a shirt and flew down the stairs.

As soon as Harry saw her smiling and looking refreshed he felt lighter. He hadn't realized how worried he had been after hearing her tell Ron about her feelings for him. Even though everything she said was past tense, he was afraid she would have doubts and second guess their brand new relationship.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her in circles, loving the sound of her laughter dancing around them. As he put her feet back on the ground he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and breathed in the smell that was all Hermione. _My Hermione._ He smiled at the thought. "You look beautiful."

She flushed slightly at his compliment. "Thank you. You look very handsome today, too." Harry was wearing a dark green tee shirt that complimented his dark hair and dark wash jeans that cupped his bum nicely. "So, did I miss breakfast?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "But I have a surprise for you that will make up for it. C'mon!" He took her hand and gently led her out of the tower and to the Room of Requirement. When they reached the door Hermione suddenly got very nervous, but she didn't want to let Harry know.

"Close your eyes before we go inside so I can actually surprise you." His smile and sparkling green eyes were too adorable to refuse. She smiled and closed her eyes. He guided her inside and then whispered excitedly in her ear, "Open them."

Hermione gasped. A small table sat in the center of a beautiful garden. Flowers littered the ground, a massive oak tree was in the corner complete with a swing hanging from the branches. Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared wearing his mismatched socks and holding a menu. Harry chuckled at the expression on Hermione's face. He and Dobby made a great team.

Hermione walked over to the table and Harry pulled out her chair for her to sit. She blushed as she did so. Immediately Dobby presented Hermione with the menu, bowed slightly and stepped off to the side to give them some privacy. "Oh my word, Harry…this, this is," her voice quavered. "Thank you. It's simply gorgeous and you are the most amazing man I have ever met."

Harry's hand met hers across the table. "You're welcome Hermione. I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it." He lifted her small hand to his lips and kissed it. Dobby sniffed loudly causing both of them to look at the tiny elf. He had large tears trailing down his face and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Mister and Miss are happy and in love. It makes Dobby happy, too," he wailed. Harry just shook his head. He would never understand house elves and their mood swings.

"Thank you Dobby for helping Harry create this paradise."

"Oh, Mister Potter, Miss Granger th-thanked meeeee!" Dobby was positively sobbing now. With a crack, he disappeared, taking his loud sobs with him.

Chocolate eyes met emerald and they laughed until their sides hurt. "Oh, oh, ouch!" Giggle, snort, "Harry, what do you want to order?"

He was still chuckling, but he managed to say, "Do you want breakfast or lunch?" They were both more controlled and able to peruse the menu. Hermione settled on grilled chicken with steamed vegetables and Harry went with roast duck and potatoes. They enjoyed their lunch together and alternated between easy conversation and comfortable silence.

"I hope you saved room for dessert," said Harry after finishing their entrees.

"I just have room. What is it?" Hermione was excited to see what Harry would do next. The whole day had been incredible and she didn't think there was any way he could top it off.

He just smiled enigmatically and snapped his fingers. A small bowl of chocolate mousse appeared with two spoons to share. "Oh! My favorite!" He laughed at her enthusiasm, giving her a spoon and allowing her to take the first bite.

But Hermione surprised him by picking up some of the decadent dessert with her finger and licking it off. His spoon clattered on the tabletop. He watched her watch him as she took another dollop into her mouth and seductively licked her finger clean. _I want to be her finger right now._

Hermione was quite proud of herself. As soon as she saw the mousse she made up her mind to try it. She had seen many women do it in the cinema and she was sure she could manage. By the look on Harry's face she would have to say that she was successful at her amateur seduction. After her finger was mousse-free, she licked her lips and moaned in appreciation.

"Don't you want some Harry? It's sooo good. Here, try it." She had another dollop on her finger and was presenting it to Harry to taste. _Oh this is so much fun! _

Harry couldn't believe what she was offering. Maybe she didn't know what she was doing to him, but then she pouted and looked at him from underneath her lashes. _Little minx! I love this woman. _Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he gently took her finger in his mouth and watched the expression on her face change from being in control to nearly losing it. _Two can play this game, love. _

He ran his tongue along her small digit, enjoying the taste of Hermione mixed in with the chocolate, and watched her close her eyes in pleasure. After removing his finger Harry decided he needed to know what it felt like, so he dipped his finger in their dessert and offered it to Hermione. She wasted no time in taking him in her hot mouth and swirling her deft tongue around his finger. Harry closed his eyes and moaned which made Hermione shiver in excitement. The butterflies in her stomach had moved lower down and watching Harry's face was making them flutter with more urgency.

Harry was sure that he had died and gone to heaven because there was no way that Hermione would be sucking on his finger and making his pants incredibly tight in reality. However, when he opened his eyes, it became apparent that this was real and that she was enjoying it just as much. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her pupils were dilated with desire – it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Hermione," he groaned. "Please, have mercy. I don't know if I can hold back if you keep going." His breathing was becoming shallow and it was taking all his self control not to launch himself across the table and make her his dessert.

Pulling back with a sigh and trying to reign in her own out of control hormones, she nodded. "I'm sorry I got carried away. I want to Harry, but I'm not ready yet. I didn't mean to tease you."

Harry laughed gently, "You can tease me anytime. Really, I don't mind and I understand. I'll wait for you to be ready, because…um, I've never done anything either." He was blushing furiously and staring at the table. Her small hand touched his and he looked at her.

"I'm glad. I like knowing it will just be me and you, and never anyone else." Her smile was genuine and reassuring to his sore pride. "Thank you again, Harry. Today was fantastic. Can we make this garden our own private hideaway?"

"Yes, I would like that. Maybe next time we can try out the swing, it's big enough for two people." They stood up and held each other's hand as they left and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry to leave you guys hanging again, but I feel like Harry & Hermione wouldn't just fall into bed so quickly, no matter how much their teenage hormones want them to. Please R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

The days were passing quickly at Hogwarts. Dumbledore hadn't talked about Horcruxes with Harry anymore, but he still thought about them. He and Hermione had discussed them during their study sessions and tried to find any books that would give them a better idea of what they were dealing with, but there was nothing. It was frustrating. However, Christmas break was just a week away, so Harry was trying to focus on the good things in life and not Voldemort.

Everyone in the school knew that Harry and Hermione were a couple and no one was really surprised. That was embarrassing. He had asked himself many times how everybody could see they were meant to be together, except for them. Even more mortifying was the assumption that they were sleeping together and the guys were always begging for details. _And girls think that guys don't gossip. If they only knew!_ He hadn't mentioned it to Hermione because he didn't want to freak her out, but he had told many of the guys to stop undressing his girlfriend with their eyes whenever she was around. _I can't wait for break!_

Hermione was in a similar position. After she had called Lavender out as a slag when she fought with Ron, Lavender began her subtle revenge. She began spreading rumors to the girls that Hermione couldn't keep Harry sexually satisfied and that after the scene she had made he felt honor bound to stay with her. Hermione was surprised by how many of the younger girls believed it and would openly throw themselves at Harry practically begging for him to take them to bed. Of course, he believed it was just The Boy Who Lived syndrome and he would let them down kindly, never realizing that Lavender was behind it all. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before the guys heard about it and then the gossip would really start. She could only imagine what they would say if they knew they were still virgins.

Ron and Lavender had broken up, but they were both pariahs in the house, so they had no one. The only time that Ron and Harry ever had any kind of interaction was during Quidditch. Initially Ron took those opportunities to try and repair their relationship, but Harry would have none of it, so he eventually gave up.

It was Friday, finally, and classes were over. Harry and Hermione had plans to go to dinner together in the Great Hall and then go to their garden for some gossip-free time. He was patiently waiting for Hermione to freshen up and change before dinner when a leggy blonde fifth year sauntered his way. _Uh oh._ She was pretty with her Scandinavian features and ice blue eyes, but it just made her seem cold, unlike his warm Hermione. She smiled at him and sat beside him on the couch. Harry tried to excuse himself and stand up, but suddenly her cold fingers were on his knee and he froze.

"Harry, I can make you feel so good." She was whispering in his ear and rubbing circles on his kneecap. "I promise you will never be unsatisfied with me," she purred.

He broke out in a cold sweat and jumped up like he had been burned. "Uh, no thank you. I have a girlfriend and I'm happy with her." He swallowed thickly.

The girl smiled knowingly. "I know you have a girlfriend and we all know that she doesn't do it for you. You need a woman, someone who knows how to please a gorgeous man like you." She stood up languidly and ran her hand down his arm, "I can give you everything."

Harry couldn't take it, his mind was spinning. "What do you mean she 'doesn't do it for me?' How the hell would you know if she does or not?"

"Everyone knows she's a prude. She's too frigid to give you what you need. But I - HEY!" Her surprised exclamation caught the attention of those too far away in the room to see what was happening. Harry was standing in front of the blonde he had just pushed away from him and she was glaring at him from her sprawled position on the couch.

"Who said? Who's been telling you such stupid shite that you would actually believe it?" He was shaking now and he brought his gaze to everyone in the common room. "Well? I know the guys have been running their mouths, but which of the girls have too?" No one could meet his gaze. "Fine," he spat. "Keep your mouths shut. Let me be the first to clarify that I don't need anyone else 'to do it for me.'" He glared at the blonde again.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione's quiet voice caught him off guard. He turned towards her and held out his hand. She looked nervous and couldn't make eye contact with anyone. Once her hand was in his, he led them out of the tower and to their garden. They could eat there, but he didn't want to be around anyone else right now.

They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and fears. When they walked into their garden there was a couch in the center of the room, instead of a table. _Got to be comfortable to have this awkward conversation_, thought Harry. Still holding hands they walked over and sat down on the very plush sofa when a box of tissues appeared next to Hermione's feet and she grabbed one to dab away her tears. _Damn it! I'm going to kill whoever started this crap._

"I'm sorry Harry," she spluttered. "I should have told you that Lavender was spreading rumors among the younger girls that I wasn't pleasing you in…in bed!" She was sobbing in earnest now. "But I never, never thought they would come on to you like th-that, especially in f-f-front of me." Harry reached out and held her against his chest while running his fingers through her hair, he knew that would help calm her and he told her over and over it was okay.

_Stupid bitch, Lavender! How dare she start such malicious rumors? And how brainless can someone be to believe it? They all know I'm crazy about Hermione. _His heart broke for her. After everything she had been through with Ron and all the crap she put up with daily from Malfoy and Snape, she didn't need anymore. _I have to tell her about the guys, if I don't she will find out and be hurt all over again. _

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Hermione, you should know that the guys…well, they are guys, and they think we are, erm, sleeping together." He could feel her tense up in his arms and he barreled on before he lost his nerve. "And I've caught a few of them staring at you, like they are trying to imagine you naked."

She burrowed deeper into his shirt and mumbled, "Oh gods, oh gods." Harry just continued to hold her. Time had no meaning to them so he had no idea how long they had been sitting like that when a large bed appeared in the room. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he looked down to see that Hermione had fallen asleep. Her tears had dried leaving small marks on her face and her eyes were puffy. Even after crying she was beautiful. Her brown hair was tangled in his hands, her lips were slightly open, and her eyelids fluttered as she slept. He smiled tenderly at the woman in his arms. It was the best feeling to know he could comfort her into sleep when she was upset.

He carefully stood up, trying not to jostle the sleeping witch in his arms and carried her to the bed. With a small flick of his wrist the sheets pulled back and he laid her gently down. He carefully untangled his arms from her body and then removed her shoes. Kicking his off, as well, and placing his glasses on the bedside table, he crawled onto the bed and pulled her back into his chest. "I love you, 'Mione." And he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor table was uncharacteristically quiet at dinner. A few people had tried to start conversations only to have them fizzle after a couple of sentences. Ginny, Padma and Parvarti were shooting daggers at Lavender and Harry's dorm mates couldn't keep eye contact with anyone. After Harry and Hermione had disappeared, Ginny Weasley had gone mental and put everyone back in their place.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with the people in this House? I have never been so ashamed to be a Gryffindor. You are all acting like Slytherins!" The common room was silent. "I'm only going to say this once so you had better listen and I don't need to remind you that what I am sharing is PRIVATE information and should NEVER, EVER be repeated." She paused expectantly and everyone nodded or whispered in the affirmative.

Taking a deep breath, she went on, "I know for a fact that Hermione is a virgin. She and Harry are taking things slow and this bullshit from those of you who should be her friends is deplorable. I also have a feeling that Harry is, too."

Seamus snorted, "Yeah right, he's Harry Potter!"

"Exactly, dunderhead. He's never felt like he could be a normal teenager because of who he is, not even with me. I'm sure it's the same with Hermione. Probably even more so because he FREAKING LOVES HER! Or has that escaped everyone's notice? He's madly in love with this girl and you are not only hurting her, but you are hurting him through her. You are all quickly on the way to Harry's shit list, right below You-Know-Who."

Ginny took in the gobsmacked expressions of those in the room. "So, are we clear? Leave them alone. I know who was responsible for the rumors, I'm sure we all are." Lavender squeaked to see the stares from her house mates. "It ends now." Her words left no room for argument.

Neville was the one to break the silence at dinner. Clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention, he said, "We should make it up to them. We could decorate the common room and wish them congratulations on finally getting together, or we could have an early Happy Christmas party."

"That's brilliant, Neville," squealed Ginny. Neville managed to blush and look pleased with himself at the same time. Almost immediately the ideas began flying and Ginny was happy to see that even Lavender was coming up with ideas.

"We should talk to Dobby in the kitchens. He can help us with snacks and drinks," came Ron's voice. Neville was the first to recover from Ron's willingness to help.

"That's a great idea, Ron. Why don't you talk to him since he knows you better?" The redhead nodded and smiled at Neville for his encouragement. Once everyone had been tasked with something the Gryffindors left the Great Hall to prepare and make peace with their house mates.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up to the most beautiful sight. Sure she had seen Harry sleep before, but never as his girlfriend lying down with him. Wait…lying down? Didn't she fall asleep right side up? Glancing down she realized she was indeed horizontal on a very spacious bed in the garden. _Well, at least the only articles of clothing I'm missing seem to be my shoes._ A smile tugged at her lips at Harry's chivalry. She passes out in his lap and he takes her to bed, removes her shoes and actually lets her sleep – instead of trying to sleep with her.

She drank in the sight of his black hair splayed every which way on the white pillow, the fluttering of his eyelashes while he dreamed, and the slight movement of his lips. Ron once said that Harry talked in his sleep. A wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Harry," she breathed. "Harry, it's Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Mmm, 'Mione." She bit her lips to keep from giggling at his adorableness.

"What are you dreaming about, Harry?" His response was to pull her closer to him and mumble in her hair. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Dreaming…bout you. My Hermione." He scowled in his sleep. "Stop Seamus, she's my girlfriend."

"What did Seamus do?" _This could be interesting._

"He stared at your bum for too long."

Hermione's body was quaking with silent laughter. "Seamus…stares at me…my bum?"

His frown deepened, drawing his eyebrows close together and pulling his lips into a pout. "They all do. Should be a rule against it."

"But don't you like to break the rules, Harry?" He humphed. "How will you make him stop staring?"

"Like this." Suddenly a very awake Harry was kissing her, while they were horizontal on a bed, and that was the last coherent thought she had for a few minutes.

After being thoroughly snogged, Hermione smiled at the wizard beside her and asked, "So, how long were you awake?"

He smirked. "I woke up with the Seamus comment. Mind you, he does check you out all the time, but I wanted to play along and see how long you were going to try quizzing me."

She pretended to be affronted. "Moi? I would never do such a thing. I think you have me mistaken for Pansy Parkinson."

"Uh huh. Just because you are a Gryffindor does not mean you don't have a Slytherin quality or two." He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I'm so very sorry, Harry. How can I ever make it up to you?" She gave him her most innocent look. Hermione saw his eyes darken with desire and she realized how her question could be taken. But Harry, ever the gentleman, only took her hand and gently pressed his lips against it.

"You never have to make up anything to me, 'Mione. I would gladly tell you all my dreams, whether conscious or not, if I can wake up next to you. I think this is the best sleep I've had in weeks."

Hermione smiled at his ability to let her off the hook with her foot-in-mouth disease. "Come on. Let's get up and go back to the tower. I have no idea how late it is and I don't want to be out past curfew in case we run into Filch, or worse, Snape." Harry nodded his agreement and at his unconscious desire for a brush, one appeared on the night stand, which he and Hermione shared to tame their bedhead. "Thank you Harry, for comforting me and holding me. It was the best sleep I've ever had." She smiled brightly at him at they put on their shoes.

He stood and kissed her head. "Anytime, 'Mione, anytime." They left their paradise and began the walk back to the dorms. It was silent for much of the way, but Harry could feel Hermione's hand trembling slightly in his as they neared the portrait.

"Don't worry about them, Hermione. They are all stupid gits and they're leaving for Christmas. Since neither of us are going to the Weasley's this year, it will be just you and me. We won't have to worry about them soon." He smiled encouragingly and she gave a small smile in return.

Harry gave the password and they both stepped through and into the common room. Hermione's mouth hit the floor. Fairy lights were suspended in the air framing a massive banner that read – CONGRATS HARRY & HERMIONE! The whole House was standing in the common room surrounded by tables of food and punch with Gryffindor colored decorations. There was even a three-tier cake with a roaring lion figurine on the top. She didn't even realize she was crying until Harry brushed a tear off her cheek.

Neville stepped forward. "Harry, Hermione, we have all been absolute rubbish friends to you guys lately. When you left today Ginny gave us all a piece of her mind and we knew that we had to show you what you really mean to us." He smiled and continued, "We all pitched in to make this happen. It's a combination congratulations and Happy Christmas party. I hope you can accept our apologies and let us be friends again."

Harry chuckled, "I feel sorry for you! I mean, who wants to have a Weasley woman mad at you!" He laughed even harder at the look Ginny gave him. As if on cue, the tension was gone and everyone was laughing and talking about how scary it was when Ginny was screaming at them.

Harry and Hermione accepted the apologies of their classmates and began filling up plates of food since they missed dinner. While they were eating Lavender walked up to them with her eyes downcast, looking miserable. "Hermione – I am so sorry. I can't even tell you…I don't know why I did it. It's no excuse, I know that…I was just hoping, that maybe, one day…you could forgive me." She looked up to gauge their reaction and saw Harry scowling slightly and Hermione looking unsure.

Sighing, Hermione put down her fork and nodded. "I forgive you, Lavender. It will take time to trust you and like you again, but I refuse to hold a grudge." Harry was surprised at the turn of events, but he knew that she was right and followed her lead.

"I forgive you, too. It doesn't mean that I like you or anything, and if you do hurt her again, all bets are off…even if you are a girl." Lavender just nodded emphatically and quickly left them alone.

"You didn't have to threaten her, you know," she tried to look serious, but she couldn't hide the humor in her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to make it clear that I won't put up with anyone hurting you again. And since she was the main cause I had to make a point."

Hermione patted his knee, "I know. Thank you for that. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and would have moved to her mouth if someone hadn't cleared their throat behind them. Turning around they were suddenly face to face with a blushing Ron Weasley.

"Um…hi," he squeaked. "I also wanted to apologize since I'm the biggest git here." He shuffled his feet on the floor. "I want you both to know that I am supportive of your relationship, really, I am. I want you to be happy and you are both happier together than I have ever seen you apart. I'm sorry I was such a prat before. Please forgive me guys, I miss you like mad." His eyes were watery and for once he told his pride to sod off and didn't bother to brush them away.

Ron's blush turned scarlet as he took in the shell-shocked expressions of his best friends. He knew that he deserved it, but it still hurt to see them looking so incredibly surprised at his apology. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared a hole in the floor. Harry and Hermione were having a silent conversation with their eyes – Hermione was unsure and afraid to trust the boy who had hurt her so deeply, Harry was willing to give him a chance, but he wouldn't push Hermione if she wasn't ready. With an encouraging squeeze of her hand a decision was reached.

"Ron, you really are the biggest prat, but you are our best friend and we have missed you, too. That's what hurt us both the most – losing you." Harry was appraising the boy in front of him. "We can forgive you, but it will take time to get back to where we used to be. Please understand, it doesn't mean that we can't, but we need time."

Ron gave a lopsided smile as the tears that had built up began to fall down his face. "Thank you, guys. I will be patient because I want my best friends back."

"Oh, Ron," was all that was said before his arms were full of a crying, bushy haired Hermione. "Thank you for being so accepting of us. And thank you for setting up the food, no one else would ask the house elves for all of mine and Harry's favorites. I knew you were responsible when I saw the pecan pie." She gave a watery smile before she walked back over to Harry and took his hand.

The boys were both smiling broadly. "You're welcome, Hermione. So, um, Harry…do you maybe want to play a game of wizard's chess later?"

"That sounds great." The assembled Gryffindor's gave themselves a mental pat on the back and breathed a collective sigh of relief to see the Golden Trio on its way to being whole again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All JKR's characters - I just like to take them out to play!

**A/N:** Thank you to all my loyal readers. I hope you like this next chapter. I always find it hard to make up gifts for stories. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hermione! If you want to get Harry something for Christmas, we need to leave early for Hogsmeade or all the good presents will be gone." Hermione quickly grabbed her coat and scarf and ran out of the tower with the other girls. She had been reminded at the party last night that today was the final Hogsmeade trip before the holidays and she had no idea what to get her boyfriend.<p>

"What am I going to get him? He has a broom and he doesn't read books unless he's being forced to. I don't have a clue how to shop for Harry when he's my boyfriend." She bit her lip as she tried to think of things that he might like. Even she knew that getting him quills and parchment for their first Christmas was pathetic, so that was out. She wasn't going to buy him clothes especially since Mrs. Weasley was bound to give him _another_ gaudy sweater. _Dear Merlin, what's left? Jewelry? Ha, I don't see Harry as the necklace type._

Ginny glanced at Hermione sympathetically. She recognized her friend's desire to get Harry a nice present for their first Christmas as a couple, but she was just as stumped. _How do you shop for the wizard who is rolling in money? _The girls continued their walk into town silently, focused instead on staying warm and avoiding snow drifts.

The group broke up when they reached Hogsmeade as they all had their own last minute shopping to do. Hermione noticed that some traveling merchants had set up their wares under a large tent on the edge of town. _Maybe I'll find something in there._ She walked into the tent and hummed at the Heat Charm which was quickly thawing her frozen extremities. With a glance around she realized that the tent was much larger inside and housed about twenty tables. Slowly, she began to peruse the wares, hoping that something would eventually stand out to her.

Idly, she picked up a leather wrist cuff and began to toy with it. Then she noticed the runes etched around the edges and she gasped. "I see that you can read Ancient Runes, girl." Hermione raised her eyes to a wizened old woman sitting on a wooden chair, studying her intently. She nodded and was prepared to ask where she got the cuff, but the woman beat her to it. "I made it, child, not everyone in the magical world has forgotten the power of doing magic with your hands instead of your wand." The older woman smiled enigmatically.

"Can this…can it really protect from death?" Hermione was amazed by the object in her hand. It looked so simple, but this piece of leather was infinitely precious and she needed to make sure that Harry got it.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at the slip of a girl standing before her, reverently running her fingers across the etchings in the leather. She was curious why such a young thing would be so concerned about the protection it offered the wearer. She nodded in response to the question. "It protects the bearer from death, yes, but only an unnatural death. Without a Philosopher's Stone there is no way to prevent old age or a death of natural causes. This is more to protect against malicious intent or accidental injury."

Hermione hugged it fiercely to her chest and breathed, "How much? I will pay whatever you require for it, but I'm not leaving without it." Once again the woman was surprised by the girl's intensity. Of course, they were living in dark times, but she suspected that this was far more serious than she would ever realize.

"Take it. No charge. You obviously need it for someone, and I suspect it's not for yourself. But you need to know how to activate the charm before you go."

Hermione stared at the woman in shock. "Th-thank you. You have no idea what you have just done." She couldn't prevent the tears of happiness from falling at the kindness of the merchant. The woman only nodded and explained what needed to be done to insure the effectiveness of the cuff.

After receiving the instructions Hermione spoke again, "I want to pay you something, so I would like to ask you to etch an inscription on the back, please." Once more the gray head bobbed in acceptance and Hermione smiled faintly. "I would like it to read, 'HP – All My Love, HG.'" Without a word, the woman took the cuff from Hermione and turned it over and began to deftly etch the inscription. When she was finished she cast a Permanent Seal charm on the back to keep the words from ever wearing away.

Hermione laid a substantial amount of money on the table before smiling brightly and leaving with her perfect gift for Harry. As she walked away, the woman was counting the money when the inscription came back to her. "HP? That sounds familiar…HP, hmmm…oh!" Money fell to the ground completely forgotten by the old woman. "HP stands for Harry Potter!" When she recovered from her shock, she cried silent tears of thanks to the gods for the small part she had unconsciously played in the effort to rid their world of evil.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were also wandering around Hogsmeade doing their last minute shopping. Ron had filled his pockets with sweets from Honeydukes and was munching as they went from shop to shop. Frustrated, Harry snapped, "Must you chew so loudly?" Ron looked at him for a second before he loudly smacked his lips at Harry. The dark haired wizard smirked, "Sorry mate, I'm just freaking out. The day is almost over and I have no idea what to get Hermione." He ran his hands through his hair. Knowing Hermione she had probably done all her shopping months ago and here he was, late as usual.<p>

Ron pointed up the road, "What about that tent? It looks like some traveling merchants are in town. Let's check 'em out." Harry looked where his friend was pointing and smiled broadly.

"Brilliant!" They walked inside and Harry began his shopping in earnest. He was tempted to head over to the book merchant's table, but he wanted to get Hermione a gift that _wasn't_ a book. He wasn't sure what he wanted to get Hermione really, but he wanted it to be special. As he was searching the wares, he felt eyes on him and instantly he tensed, looking for who was responsible. He met the wise eyes of an older woman who obviously worked with leather.

Intrigued, he walked over to her table. She smiled softly at him and he felt his lips twitch in return. "Young man, if you are shopping for someone special, I recommend you visit the silversmith's table in the back corner. His work is exceptional and will be sure to take her breath away." Harry's smile widened and his green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Thank you very much. It's our first Christmas and I really want it to be special." He shyly shuffled his feet.

The older woman smiled tenderly at his sincerity, at the same time that her heart broke that such a young man should have to carry the burden he did. She was suddenly very grateful for the tiny girl who bought the cuff from her earlier. Such purity of heart needed to be protected at all costs. "Believe me, you won't regret making a purchase from him. Now go on and get something for her."

He smiled and nodded his thanks again before walking across the tent to a table in the back. A middle aged man was bent over a silver bracelet, reverently working delicate patterns on the surface. Harry stood silently by; he didn't want to be responsible for breaking his concentration and ruining a work of art. When the man was finished he placed the bracelet on the table and wiped away the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Looking at the young man at his table, he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Something for my girlfriend. I want it to be special because it's our first Christmas, but I don't want it to be our last." Harry was surprised that he said the last part out loud, but he figured honesty was the best policy when trying to find the perfect gift. The smith nodded and began looking over his wares speculatively.

He picked up a simple silver band and passed it to Harry. "What do you feel when you hold it?" Harry thought it was an odd question, but he thought about it and realized that it felt cold and heavy for such a small ring. When he told the smith, he took it back and began looking among his wares again.

_They must all be magically charged_ _with different emotions, which is why they all feel different to different people._ After a couple other unsuccessful attempts Harry was beginning to get nervous. _What if he doesn't have anything that will work?_

"Are you in love with her?" The sudden question caught Harry off-guard, but he answered in the affirmative. "How long have you known each other and how well did you know her?"

"Um, well, I've known her for almost 7 years and she was, still is, my best friend. Why does it matter?" The smith studied him before he gave a ghost of a smile.

"I have just what you need. Hold on." With a loud CRACK the man Disapparated, leaving a bewildered Harry behind, but only a minute passed before he reappeared looking triumphant. "I'm sorry to run off. Have a seat while I explain some things to you. You need to understand how important and rare this is." A chair popped into existence and Harry sat down anxiously to hear what the taciturn silversmith had to say.

"It took me a while to realize what you required, because frankly I would never have expected a student to have need for such an item. I have to admit that I thought your feelings for your girlfriend would be fleeting like any young man, which is why the items I was choosing for you weren't working." He smiled softly again. "I work emotions into every piece and as you know, some emotions are deeper, stronger than others, so not every piece will work for every occasion. There is also the temperament of the individual buying it. The reason you are able to be so honest with me about what you are shopping for is my doing. I have spelled my area so that no one can lie to me and buy something that does not mean something to them."

Harry nodded. He had guessed as much, but he was wondering where this conversation was going. What could the smith have that he would not have expected a 16 year old to need? It made him nervous.

"This is what I went to get. I had to pop into my room at the inn, since it's so precious I don't keep it with my other wares." He showed Harry a thin band of what looked like bone, but shot rainbows across the ground and walls when light touched the surface. Harry gasped at it's simple beauty and longed to touch it.

Very gently the smith passed it to Harry to hold. Once it was in his calloused palm, Harry hummed in pleasure and smiled at the warmth that was spreading from his hand into his soul. The smith nodded in satisfaction. "That is unicorn horn which is why it shoots rainbows when light touches it. It's precious because only the pure of heart can touch it without destroying it and I know that it's meant for you because only soul mates can share the feeling of the ring."

Harry looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"When you give that to your girlfriend, she will feel the depth of your affections just as you do and so will you for her. You don't even need to wear a matching ring – that's part of the magic of the horn. It's true that the most powerful force in the world is love. That ring will be a wealth of shared feelings and experiences between you and your girlfriend for the rest of your lives, which has the added bonus of strengthening both of your magical abilities."

Harry's mouth was hanging open. He and Hermione were soul mates? He would feel her love for him and she would feel his, forever? It would make them both stronger? "Wow…" The smith laughed suddenly and clapped Harry on the back.

"You are one lucky man. Now go home and process what I've said and tell that girl that you love her. Every day." Harry nodded dumbly while the smith gently placed the ring in a velvet box. The dark haired boy carefully placed the box in his inside coat pocket.

"What do I owe you?"

The smith returned to his taciturn self and replied, "Not a Knut. I have been holding onto that ring for years and never thought I would find the perfect couple. That is reward enough." His attitude left no room for argument. Seeing it was useless, Harry just shook the smith's hand and thanked him once more before leaving the tent to go back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** A big thanks to JKR for creating the characters and allowing me to harmlessly play in their universe.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and everyone that was leaving for the holidays boarded the Hogwarts Express early that morning. It was odd to be left behind after years of going to the Weasley's, but it was also quite nice to have some quiet time. You were hard pressed to find anything of the sort at the Burrow. Harry found Hermione with a book on her lap, sound asleep, after lunch and decided to move her to a more comfortable location. Carefully picking her up he laid her down on the couch and covered her with a Gryffindor blanket. He chuckled when the lion on the blanket began purring. "I know how you feel," he said to the lion which ignored him.<p>

Harry sat in the chair that Hermione had been in to think about what the smith had told him. He was still in information overload. Of course, it made perfect sense, but it was just strange how quickly the seriousness of their relationship had been confirmed. Watching her sleep made Harry's heart ache with love and devotion and he felt this overwhelming desire to protect her. At that moment he realized that she meant everything to him and he couldn't picture his life without Hermione in it. He smiled softly with the knowledge that he would always have a family now with Hermione and hopefully, one day, their children. It was all that Harry had ever wanted.

When Hermione awoke later it was to find her favorite dark haired wizard playing a game of Exploding Snap with a third year who had stayed at Hogwarts. His laughter was deep and infectious and it made her stomach flutter. She watched him silently for a few minutes, observing the way his back muscles moved with his arms and how his shirt would rise slightly when he leaned forward giving her a glimpse of skin above his waistband. It dawned on Hermione in that moment that she wanted Harry with everything in her – the physical reason was apparent, but it was her heart and soul that were crying out to be joined to him.

She wondered if it had something to do with the activation charm for the leather cuff. The woman had told her that it could only be activated by an act of love while the bearer was wearing it. It made sense that love would be the activator – Hermione knew that Lily Potter's sacrifice for Harry had protected him against the killing curse. She knew that a deep, passionate kiss would be enough to wake it up and protect the man she loved, but she was dissatisfied with that. They loved each other, they had grown up together, and it seemed ridiculous not to give themselves fully to one another. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she didn't see her life without Harry. If they lived through this war, she was going to marry him and never let him out of her sight again.

With a triumphant whoop Harry won the game and good naturedly promised the third year a re-match later. When he stood up and stretched, showing even more skin to a very awake Hermione, he turned at the sound of her strangled moan and nearly fell over at the look she was giving him. Her eyes told him that she thought he was something to devour and savor, over and over again. He gulped.

Hermione untangled herself from the blanket and walked over to Harry. Without saying a word, her lips were touching his with a fire he had never experienced. His eyelids closed and his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and he marveled at the lioness in his grasp. He briefly wondered where this had come from, but then all rational thought left him when she rubbed her hips against his semi-hard bulge. He groaned in her mouth and pulled her still more tightly against him, stealthily moving his hands underneath her shirt to feel the softness of her bare skin.

Raucous catcalls and clapping stopped them in their tracks. With a whimper his lips left Hermione's and he took in her flushed face, swollen lips and dilated pupils. The knowledge that he could do that to her filled him with a manly rush of pride. He smiled in apology at the witch in his arms and looked over her shoulder to the assembled Gryffindors who were enjoying the show. "Don't stop Harry, things were getting really good," came someone's teasing response. He only shook his head with a grin at the voyeurs.

Looking down he saw that her eyes had returned to their chocolate color, but with a depth that promised a return of the fire. He jerked his head to the portrait hole and at her smile they left the common room hand in hand. It was dinner time so they headed for the Great Hall when Hermione spoke, "I don't want to wait much longer, Harry. I love you and it's getting harder and harder to deny that I want to be loved by you physically." Harry agreed with the 'harder' part. "But I would like to wait until Christmas. I want it to be perfect."

Harry was surprised to see the absence of a blush on Hermione's face when she spoke so openly about them sleeping together. _Making love always sounded so cliché until I realized that is exactly what I want to do with her. _"Okay, 'Mione. You know you are already perfect and I would have easily taken you on the purring blanket, if you had let me." He smirked mischievously and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed a rich, throaty laugh that sent heat searing into his loins. He had never realized how _womanly_ and seductive her laughter had become. "God, Hermione, do you know what you do to me? Just your laughter makes me want to take you in the hallway."

His strangled confession sent her into peals of laughter. "Harry! Oh, oh, ouch! That's what set me off in the common room – your laughter. It drives me crazy." The final statement was accompanied by a resurgence of the fire in her eyes. His green eyes flashed with desire and they were a tangle of limbs and lips against the wall for an undetermined amount of time. Breathlessly, they separated and stared at each other in wonder. Hermione reached out with a shaking hand to push an errant strand of his hair from his gorgeous eyes. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. "Why," she breathed, "why did it take us so long to see this? To see us together? I still don't understand how I was able to keep my distance from you for so long. I guess, I thought - that my best friend would never see me as a girl when you had Cho and Ginny and the entirety of the wizarding world ready to fall into bed with you, if not a relationship."

Harry read the sadness in her eyes at her words and he felt it like a physical kick in the stomach. "I don't know. I can't explain it. It changed for me the night you fought with Ron, I'm sorry it took me so long, 'Mione. I need you to know that it wasn't because of you that I didn't see you as more than a friend. It really was me. Forgive me?" His lips turned up at the corners, but his eyes still looked sad and hurt at the knowledge that he hurt her.

Her small hand cupped his face sweetly and she smiled, "Of course, I forgive you, Harry. We were both blind to what was right in front of us, but we have each other now and that's all that matters." Relief flooded his face as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. I love you."

_I will never get tired of hearing him say that._ "I love you, too." With soft smiles they once more headed to dinner hand in hand. They sat side by side and would unconsciously graze fingers across an arm or a thigh as they ate. Those in the hall watched the couple with amazement at their intensity and were in awe of their obliviousness to it. Even the professors had noticed that their relationship seemed to run deeper than the regular school fraternization.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, "What do you make of them, Albus? They don't even realize that they can't seem to go without touching each other." The older woman watched them with worry – she didn't like not having answers and she didn't want to see them get hurt.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes watched her reaction before he casually responded. "Minerva, you realize that there were some traveling merchants in Hogsmeade when the students went shopping, yes?" He continued at her nod. "Well, I heard that a couple interesting purchases were made by students that day. A girl resembling Ms. Granger purchased a death protection cuff and had it engraved with the initials 'HP.'"

McGonagall's eyes widened and then narrowed. "That doesn't explain _that_, Albus." She jerked her head to include the oblivious couple.

He looked at the woman over his half-moon spectacles. "That was only one purchase, my lady. The second item was purchased from Tristan Ilvych from a young man who matched Mr. Potter's description." McGonagall visibly stiffened at the silversmith's name. She was well aware of what he created and sold and she couldn't help the nervous tingle that shot down her spine. Dumbledore paused to take a drink, "Apparently, he sold what appeared to be a unicorn horn ring to the young man. At least, that is what the other merchants claimed, as the ring emitted rainbows when the light touched it."

McGonagall squeaked. "Oh Merlin, Albus! You mean…they –" She broke off and regained her composure. "No! They are too young. This hasn't been heard of since…"

"Since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Yes, yes, I know. We are both aware that only five unicorn horn rings were ever created and all of them were fashioned from a single horn. Not many people know that the horn was willingly given to the craftsman by the unicorn, which increased the magical properties of the horn." As he watched the couple in question he saw with clarity the depth of their feelings and knew that it would shake the wizarding world to its core. Turning to his colleague, he said, "They are why we will win this war, Minerva. And in the process they will turn our world on its head and make it a better place for everyone. Harry is more powerful than I am and with her brilliance and the strength of their love to further their potential, they will be unstoppable."

"Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, dun! Please R/R – I love knowing what you guys think! Thanks again to all of you for reading this story. I'm having a blast writing it and I'm happy that you all enjoy reading it just as much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **JKR's world belongs to her, but it's my playground. :D

* * *

><p>The remaining days leading to Christmas passed in a comfortable routine for Harry and Hermione. Harry was good on his word to the third year who ended up besting him the second time and he never tired of bragging to everyone. Most of their time was spent talking and learning more about each other on a more personal level than they had even as best friends. Harry learned that Hermione had never felt like she belonged anywhere, even in Muggle society, because of her intellect and that she had been bullied for it before Hogwarts. Harry understood the pain from emotional and verbal abuse from his life with the Dursleys and his empathy helped heal some of her residual issues. Harry confided to her about the dreams he would sometimes have about his parents and how he was jealous of those who had a mum and dad. He told her there were nights he would wake up crying at the loss of a family that loved him and confessed his deepest desire was to have a family of his own. Hermione had held him in her arms and swore to herself to give him everything he could ever want.<p>

Christmas Eve night rolled around at last. Hermione was a bundle of nerves thinking about the next morning when Harry would open his present and she would explain its significance and how to activate the protective ward. Yes, she had already told him that she wanted to lose herself with him, quite intimately, on Christmas, but she didn't want him to think it was just for the bracelet. She also didn't want him to see her as easy. _Calm down, you are overthinking again! Harry would never think that – he agreed to wait, for Merlin's sake!_ Glancing at the clock she realized it was five minutes to midnight. It was getting late and she would have to try to sleep at some point tonight.

Harry was just as nervous. _How do I explain everything to her? Just a couple of months ago we were best friends and now we are suddenly soul mates! What if she freaks out and runs? And oh gods, didn't she say she wanted to have sex on Christmas? _He gulped in fear and anticipation. _Will she still want to after what I tell her? What if it's too soon? _The confused wizard checked the time and realized it was nearly midnight. Looking over at his girlfriend and seeing they were alone in the common room, he moved closer to her. She smiled shyly and twined her fingers with his as they stood in front of the fire. Bells tolled the midnight hour signaling the beginning of a new day.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Hermione snuggled in his arms and his fingers automatically sought her soft tresses.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Gently he tilted her face up to meet his lips for a soft kiss. He buried his face in her vanilla scented hair and smiled to himself. Reluctantly he released her from his hold saying, "We should go to bed and try to sleep. I doubt that I will sleep at all, but I will see you in the morning." She nodded against his chest and sighed. "I love you, 'Mione."

"Mmmm," she purred into his shirt. "I never tire of hearing you say that. I love you too, Harry. Sweet dreams." She stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips across his cheek before she sauntered upstairs to bed.

Harry walked upstairs in a daze. The more time he spent with her, the more intoxicating she became to him. Everything about her was right and he could never seem to have enough of her. He fell asleep with the memory of Hermione in his arms and smiled.

There was a soft melodic rumbling in the room as Harry began to wake up. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with an orange ball of fur, purring and kneading on his chest. He chuckled, "Happy Christmas to you too, Crookshanks. I'm glad you still like me, because I'm as good as asking Hermione to marry me today." He ran his hand across the big cat and watched with a bemused expression as he purred louder. "Alright, let me up so I can go tell your girl that I'm mad about her." The half-Kneazle responded with a happy meow.

As Harry readied himself for the day, Crookshanks wandered back to his mistress's room. "Where did you get off to?" Hermione was wrapped in a towel, picking out something extra nice to wear. Crookshanks just rubbed his body against her bed post and rumbled in response. "I'm so nervous Crook. This is our first Christmas as a couple." Crookshanks just purred, seemingly oblivious to Hermione's anxiety. "It's easy for you! You aren't planning on losing your virginity to Mr. Fuckhot later." Crookshanks tilted his head in reproach – for her language or her irrational fear, Hermione wasn't sure. "What? I learned it from Padma," she said as if it explained everything. And it did.

With an almost human nod Crookshanks hopped onto the bed and curled up for a contented nap. He knew that eventually the clueless humans would figure it out.

Harry and Hermione reached the common room at the same time, pleased to see that no one else was up yet.

"Hi," whispered Hermione.

"Hi yourself," replied Harry in his baritone as he hugged his shy girlfriend. "Well, let's get started. We both have packages from the Weasley's." They smirked knowing they would both receive sweaters from the well-meaning matriarch. Hermione's gifts consisted of more books. _Does everyone really think I'm so one dimensional?_ Ginny gave Hermione a magically refilling food bowl for Crookshanks, probably because she was tired of being yowled at by a constantly hungry cat in the middle of the night. Hermione agreed and laughed at the sentiment behind the gift.

Harry's presents included a broom wax that was meant to make it more aerodynamic from Ron, a box of assorted items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and a slightly smooshed cake from Hagrid. All that was left for them were two small boxes – their gifts to each other. Harry's heart began to beat erratically as he took in the shape of the velvet box underneath the wrapping paper. The tension between them was suddenly so thick it could be cut with a knife. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby appeared in the common room.

"Dobby, would you mind taking our gifts to our rooms? I think we should open our final presents alone. We will be in the garden."

Dobby bounced up and down in excitement. "Yes, Mister Potter! I will take care of the gifts for you and Miss Granger." He looked at Hermione adoringly. She smiled in return at the house elf. They gathered their gifts for one another and walked to the Room of Requirement.

Once they were inside they took in the décor. The oak tree was decked out with Christmas lights and Gryffindor ornaments that looked very much like the ones from the House party. The ropes anchoring the swing to the branches were twined in garland and fairies danced across the room holding tiny lanterns. Hermione laughed and pointed them out to Harry, "Look, fairy lights!" They both laughed uncontrollably in their anxiety.

Once they regained their composure Hermione snapped her fingers for a drink and a full tea service appeared. Both of them sat down to enjoy a cup of tea and a scone, dragging out the inevitable as long as they could. When they were finished, Harry sighed shakily before speaking, "Hermione, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to give you your gift, but it's…it holds a lot of meaning. I don't want to freak you out or scare you away when you hear the story behind it."

Hermione was listening with a curious expression on her face. "You can't scare me away, Harry. But if you don't mind, I want to give you my present first. I – it means a lot, as well." He nodded in relief at having more time to prepare for what he would have to say.

They walked over to the oak and sat beneath the decorated branches as Hermione handed Harry his gift. She bit her lip as he peeled away the wrapping paper from the rectangular box and felt her nails biting into her palms as he lifted the lid. He looked at the piece of leather and recognized its exceptional quality. He didn't see anything to denote what it was; he assumed it was a wrist cuff, but it didn't have any leather ties or snaps to hold it around the wrist. Then, he noticed the runes tooled into the edges and looked at Hermione curiously, waiting for a translation.

"Um…it's a death protection cuff." Harry's eyes widened at the information. "Turn it over," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. Carefully he turned the leather strip over and read the inscription "HP – All My Love, HG." His eyes filled with tears and he reverently ran his fingers across the words forever etched into something that he could wear against his skin.

"Hermione…" His voice was rough and shaky with unshed tears. Embarrassed he cleared his throat and managed to croak, "Thank you. It's beautiful…I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"You're welcome, Harry, but there is more you need to know about it. It protects the wearer from malicious intent or accidental injury. It doesn't prevent death from natural causes or old age." She took a deep breath and barreled on before she lost her nerve. "The protective charm can only be activated by an act of love while the bearer is wearing it." She wet her lips and met his bright green eyes, "I want to make love to you when you put it on to activate it. I can't have you die, Harry. I can't…I know it's selfish, but I love you too damn much to lose you."

Her lips suddenly became preoccupied by the urgent kiss of The Boy Who Lived. His hands were leaving trails of fire in his wake as he caressed her with the sole purpose of making her understand that he intended on surviving the war to be with her. Separating with difficulty, Harry whispered in her ear, "It's not selfish, Hermione. I want the same thing. I need you to survive because I can't live without you. Thank you for loving me so much, you brilliant, sexy witch."

Reaching beside him, he held the small box in his hand and gave a small chuckle. "You just made what I have to say much easier. But first, open it. I want to know what you think." Hermione smiled with excitement and took the box from him. After ripping the paper off, she paused before she popped open the lid.

"Oh!" Gently she removed it from the velvet and once the fairy lights shone on the ring rainbows began to dance around them. Hermione's mouth hit the floor in astonishment and her mouth became dry. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at Harry and _knew._ She knew what the ring meant, she knew that he knew, she knew that it had to be true or the ring would have tarnished in their hands. Chocolate eyes met emerald and held their gaze as she slid the ring onto her third finger of her left hand.

Instantly, the flood gates of emotion washed over them, nearly drowning them in their intensity. On instinct they reached for each others hands and held on as if they really were drowning. Hermione felt in her soul, in her heart, in her very blood every thought of love, affection, desire, lust, protection and other emotions she couldn't name because of their subtlety that Harry felt for her. She knew he was feeling the same and she knew that they would never be the same.

Her eyes had closed at the first wave, but they flew open when she felt their minds connect. It felt like Harry was literally walking around in her head. "Hermione, what's going on?" She had been looking directly at him when she heard his voice, but his lips never moved.

"Harry? Can you hear me…in your head?" His amazed expression told her that yes, he could hear her. "I wonder if it's because we are touching. Let's see if you can hear me still when I let go of your hands." He nodded and she sadly removed herself from his grasp. She immediately felt the loss of him, but he was still there, a very real presence in her mind.

"Guess that doesn't matter. Wow…we are telepathic now." He smiled at her and laughed at loud, the sound shocking them both after their silent conversation. "I like it." Hermione put her hand to her mouth in surprise and Harry felt the ghost of a touch against his own lips. Hermione heard his reaction in her mind and then she felt the barest of touches on her arm in response to Harry running his hand up and down his forearm.

Hermione spoke aloud, "Oh Merlin. I didn't know about the mind connection or the touching. But Harry, where did you find this?" Harry sighed and told her the story of the traveling silversmith and then he listened in awe to hear her similar story.

"I spoke to that old woman! She saw me wandering around and told me to talk to the smith. I probably wouldn't have gone to his table if she hadn't pointed him out." He absentmindedly rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I feel like this is right somehow. Does that sound odd?" Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and shook his head.

"No," he answered in her mind. "It doesn't sound odd or even feel odd to me. It feels like this is how we were always meant to be. I can't deny that ever since I recognized my feelings for you that I have craved your company and could never seem to get close enough to you. Now I am and I can't believe we have gone so long without this." His smile was so genuine and Hermione experienced a new wave of love and devotion at his words and the feelings behind them.

Suddenly remembering the cuff, she picked it up and wrapped it around his wrist, and they watched as it magically tightened to a perfect fit. Another crash of emotions wracked them both, but they were able to function with them. It seemed the intensity never wore off, but their ability to not feel like they were drowning was increasing. With a tender kiss on his palm Hermione spoke, "We can activate it later tonight."

Brown and green eyes met in a smoldering stare as he whispered, "I can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything.

**A/N: **Okay guys, all of your patience is going to pay off in this chapter! Say hello to the lemons!

* * *

><p>By the time Harry and Hermione left their private paradise it was nearing lunch time. Deciding that food was a necessity the couple made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione noticed that whenever they were close to each other there was an unconscious desire to touch the other person. Even a playful hip bump or brushing of fingers was enough to send fire through her veins and she could feel Harry experiencing the same things.<p>

Harry looked at her evilly from under his dark lashes, _Makes you wonder what tonight is going to be like, doesn't it?_ She smiled broadly with just a hint of pink tinting her cheeks at the man beside her. There was no point in saying it hadn't crossed her mind, because he already knew it had. He squeezed her hand gently and they shared a moan at the waves of desire that crashed onto their jagged hormonal shores. _'Mione…_

"Harry," came her fevered response. She pulled him into a secluded alcove and as he pressed himself against her she nearly passed out from the lust and love that was threatening to overtake her. His soft lips melted against hers and she was lost. Every slight tilt of his head or nibble of her lips was perfection – she experienced every sensation from her end, as well as Harry's and the combined stimulus was her undoing. As Harry unconsciously thrust his hips against her core she exploded screaming his name in her head. Harry felt her orgasm as his own, but it was ten times more intense than anything he had ever felt alone, and he came seconds after with such power that he literally blacked out. When he came to he discovered he was still holding Hermione up and he had moved slightly so he was leaning against the wall to keep from falling down.

"Good gods, Hermione." His breath was coming out in ragged pants, "All we did was kiss – how the hell are we going to do more?" She shook her head in a dazed fog. She was still without the ability to speak; Harry's orgasm had thrown her violently over the brink a second time and she was still recovering.

After a long period of time they heard voices in the hallway, so with effort they managed to right themselves and cast a Cleansing Charm before they resumed their walk to the hall. Once they were seated and food appeared on their plates, they tucked in heartily. _Nothing like the most powerful orgasm ever to work up an appetite._ They shared a mental grin as the thought crossed their minds. Halfway during lunch Hermione looked at Harry's cuff and exclaimed, "Oh my god, Harry! Look at your cuff."

He looked at his wrist to see that it was emitting a small aura of light and when he concentrated on it, he could feel it pulsating in time with his heartbeat. Harry closed his eyes and focused solely on feeling it pulse and then the pulse became stronger, but it was slightly different. As he followed the difference he felt Hermione's hand and then felt his way internally through her body to her beating heart and he realized that their hearts were beating in tandem. The unicorn ring allowed him to feel her body, inside and out, the way she did and by focusing on the cuff he could time their hearts to beat together.

_Harry, this is amazing. I can feel your heart and mine at the same time…it's incredible._ He opened his eyes to look at her as he was assaulted with emotion. She was near tears, but she looked happy. _I am happy – they are happy tears. I love you._

_ I love you, too. Ready to go?_ Hermione nodded and they quickly left the hall behind. As the couple practically ran from the room, Albus and Minerva shared a knowing look. Minerva was still not happy with the arrangement, but she knew there was no way they could go back now, they were irrevocably connected and the connection was too strong to deny. She sighed heavily and tried to banish the thoughts of what her star pupils were doing.

They scampered to the Gryffindor tower instead of their garden. There were things that needed to be done first. With a squeeze of fingers and a small sigh, Harry and Hermione separated to their dorms to prepare. Hermione jumped in the shower to wash away the residual stickiness and sweat left behind from the Cleansing Charm, using her favorite Muggle soap and vanilla scented body wash. When she was done she used a Hair Remover Spell she learned from Lavender and she was suddenly very glad for the tip as she passed her wand over her legs, under her arms and used it to carefully trim her nether regions. She wasn't going to go bare because then she would feel like a girl and she wanted to feel like a woman with Harry. Crookshanks sat on her bed watching his mistress run around making her preparations and purred.

Harry was suddenly very grateful for the shopping trip he took with Hermione last summer to Muggle London. She had dragged him into this store filled with scented body washes and lotions, but his attempts to escape were foiled when she reached the men's section and practically melted at the musky-woodsy scented men's wash in her hands. He bought it then and there, hoping he would have a chance to use it one day, and now he was rubbing it almost reverently across his body with a grin. Hopping out of the shower he shaved and grabbed some clean clothes before running downstairs like a man possessed.

When he reached the common room it was empty, except for a piece of parchment floating in the air by the portrait. _Meet you in paradise. HG. _ Merlin, she was going to kill him with anticipation! He ran to the Room of Requirement. When he reached the doors he paused to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. _I know you can hear me Hermione, but I must admit that I am terrified of what you have hiding behind that door. _He was sure he heard her laugh. As he walked inside he was met with a new paradise.

A large four poster bed was situated to the right of the room and a fire was blazing in the hearth. And Hermione, oh 'Mione, was standing next to the fireplace in a short indigo colored nightie. It complimented her dark hair and creamy skin to perfection and he was desperate to touch and taste it all night long. _Then why don't you?_ His surprise only lasted a second before he crossed the room and was kissing her with a passion he didn't think he could control.

Her moans and gasps only spurred him on as his lips left hers to travel down her neck to her shapely shoulders. _I had no idea shoulders could be sexy until tonight._ Her throaty laugh brought his lips against hers again until her small hands gently pushed him back a couple of paces. He watched her face clouded with lust and want as she began to pull his shirt over his head. When the offending garment was gone Hermione ran her fingers softly against his chest, across his shoulders, down his arms and back again. It was driving him mad because he desperately wanted her to move lower.

She grinned evilly as the thought crossed his mind before she gave in and ran her hand down his chest and traced his abs. "Oh Harry, I'm-" He grabbed her by the wrist abruptly.

"Yes you are, 'Mione. You are gorgeous – don't say otherwise." She nervously bit her lip as she reached for the hem of her neglige. Harry gasped when he realized her intention and almost lost his mind as inch by inch her milky skin was revealed. When it lay in a puddle on the floor Harry drank in every part of her perfect body. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly in her anxiety, but once Harry caressed her cheek all her fears were laid to rest. She could feel how he felt about her and it left her in awe. His hands reverently began to explore and she was becoming overwhelmed. Before the thought was fully formed Harry had picked her up and laid her across the bed.

Harry wasn't thinking, he was working on instinct and desire. He moved his hands across her flat stomach and up to her beautiful breasts. They were slightly more than a handful with delicate pink tips that were already hardening in anticipation. He took one of them in his mouth and groaned at the sensations they were experiencing. Immediately, Hermione's hands were tangled in his dark hair pulling him closer to her, but it was frustrating that it wasn't what she needed. Harry kissed his way to the other breast while his fingers were softly caressing her legs. More, she needed more!

Harry chuckled. _Impatient? Can't I seduce you? _He saw her dark eyes flashing in the firelight.

_No. I need you._ He tsked and began to slowly kiss his way lower. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_

_ Calm down, 'Mione. It's me and I love you so goddamed much. Please, I want you to enjoy it._

_ I am enjoying it Harry, that's what scares me._ He could feel it – underneath her lust and need there was a tangible fear of the unknown. He was trying to make her feel so good she wouldn't feel the pain. She laughed softly, _It's not the physical pain that scares me. It's this insatiable need to have you. I am a control freak, Harry and losing myself, even for a moment of pure bliss is terrifying. _

He stopped kissing her body and leaned over her. As he stared down to look at the witch who had so ensnared his soul he spoke. "I know, 'Mione. It scares me too, but we are right. You couldn't wear that ring if we weren't meant to be." They glanced to see the rainbows dancing across the walls and he was relieved to see her small smile. "Now please, stop thinking and just feel tonight. Feel how right we are for each other." She could feel his promises in the soft kiss he planted on her lips.

Hermione surprised him by reaching out and grabbing him by the belt. "Off." He grinned broadly at her insistence and quickly undid his belt and shimmied out of his pants. "Those too. We need to even the playing field, don't you think?" He was sure that his boxer briefs had burned to ash at the predatory look she was giving him. "I can cast Incendio, but I want to keep the best part intact," she responded.

He laughed richly at her coy attitude. "Incorrigible, Miss Granger. How should I punish such flippancy?" Their seductive banter was making him painfully hard and she noticed.

"Hmmm, I think any punishment you have for me would be too enjoyable to be called such." That was it – he stood up quickly and shoved his boxers off and kicked them who knew where. With a growl he situated himself above her beautiful smirking face.

"I know just what to do with you – punishment be damned." She groaned and arched her chest against his and he responded by thrusting his sizeable length against her thigh.

Her eyes danced with mirth as she said, "My, my Harry. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Without missing a beat he replied, "Oh, it's my wand Hermione and let me tell you it has a magic all of its own. And right now it really, _really_ wants to show you." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he rubbed himself against her again.

"Show me, Harry." Her voice was barely above a whisper and raw with desire and it took all of his control not to lose it. He positioned himself between her thighs and watched her face as he slid home.

"Fuck…"

"Shit…"

He paused to adjust to the incredible warmth and tightness and to keep from drowning in the rush of more emotions then there were names for. There was a strangled voice in his head, _Keep going, Harry. You have to break it so we can keep going._

With a quick nod he pushed past her barrier and he felt the sharp pain in his gut at the same second as Hermione. Within seconds the pain had dulled and Hermione rocked back into him. _Show me, Harry._ His brain died as she repeated her challenge and he moved inside her.

_Fuuuuuck. You are incredible, 'Mione. I love you…fuck!_

_ Oh Merlin! Harry…right there! I love you, I love you…holyfuckingshit!_

He chuckled to hear her swear. It was sexy – she was sexy. He watched her writhe underneath him with her eyes barely open, lips open in silent ecstasy, her hair a tangled, sweaty gorgeous mess. He groaned and closed his eyes. Hermione was admiring the handsome man above her. Eyes shut in pleasure, his jaw clenching and unclenching in his fight for control, with beads of perspiration forming on his chest.

Suddenly, his thumb found her button and rubbed against it. She nearly came unglued, her back arched off the bed and her hands fisted in the sheets. Without warning she reached out and pinched one of his nipples, hard, and they both screamed.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

It felt like he was free falling. He wasn't sure if he would ever touch down again and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Hermione for her part felt more alive than ever. It was like her nerves were outside of her skin and just the whisper of fabric against her sensitive body was sending her into aftershocks. Harry collapsed next to her, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, but Hermione knew that he had never looked more delicious. He smiled tenderly at her thought.

_I wish you could see yourself the way I just did, 'Mione. You are a goddess. Aphrodite should be jealous._

_Thank you, Harry. I love you._

Harry had regained his voice during their silent conversation and he really wanted to vocalize his response after they had made love. "I love you too, Hermione. Only you – forever." At first he was scared to see the tears on her face until he brushed them away and they made sense. "That good, huh?"

She smacked him. "Yes, you know it was. I can't help it – my nerves feel like they are on the outside of my skin and it was so incredibly emotional…that's the only way I can explain why I'm crying." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and ran his thumb along her jaw lovingly.

"I understand, Hermione. It was just as…god, there aren't words for what it was. It was you and me and it was mind-blowing."

"Earth shattering." She had stopped crying and was smiling brightly. With a laugh he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. As she snuggled against him he registered that her bare breasts were pressed against him, but all he could think about in that moment was how much he loved the brilliant, beautiful witch in his arms. They were sweaty and sticky and neither of them cared. It was perfect.

"Oh my god, Harry! Look!" Her finger was trembling from weakness but she was able to point out the golden bubble that had appeared around the bed, protecting the two sweaty people in the middle of the mattress. Harry lifted his wrist and saw the golden threads that were attached to the bubble coming from the cuff.

"Wow, Hermione, this is incredible. I thought it was only supposed to protect me though?" He looked at Hermione questioningly. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"It might be because it's feeding off the magic of the unicorn ring. Or it could be extra encompassing right now because we both willingly gave our virginity tonight. I know that when a witch willingly gives herself for a magical reason that it amplifies whatever magic is involved." They absorbed the information for a couple of minutes. "I'm not sure, of course, so we'll just have to see how it reacts and I'll do some research."

He smiled, "Of course you will." He laughed as she playfully punched his arm. They laid together in silence for quite some time when Harry felt his eyes get heavy. "We should go, Hermione." The only response was the sound of her soft breathing. "Hermione?" Her hair had fallen across her face like a veil and when he pushed it aside he saw that she was sound asleep. Shaking his head slightly with a smile, he adjusted her under the sheets and crawled beside her. With a tender kiss on her forehead Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep beside his soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please R/R! Hope it met everyone's expectations. It didn't feel right to make their first time really graphic, but now that they done the deed there will be more opportunities for detail later. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Big thanks to JKR for introducing us to the magic! *muffled aside* Wait, what? You mean I never received my Hogwarts letter because it's not real! *author faints*

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione passed the rest of their holiday spending every waking (and sleeping) moment together. They made a habit of falling asleep in their private room, sometimes sweaty and sated, other times just happy to be in each others arms. The day before the rest of the students were scheduled to return to Hogwarts Harry received a note from Dumbledore to bring Hermione and see him in his office. He looked at the request oddly wondering if Dumbledore wanted to discuss Horcruxes, no, he could do that without Hermione. <em>Shit!<em> His blood ran cold and he began to tremble violently, unintentionally crumpling the letter in his hand.

"Harry, whats wrong? Harry! Look at me!" Hermione's voice slowly brought him around and with a shaking hand he passed the letter to her to read. As she read the words Hermione felt a weight building in her stomach. "He couldn't possibly know," she spoke to reassure herself. "He couldn't…"

Harry nodded his dark head vigorously. "Yes," he croaked, "he could. He's Dumbledore, he knows everything that goes on in the castle. Even though he acts like a doddering old fool he knows bloody freaking everything." He sat down heavily and sighed, "I don't know why I thought he wouldn't realize…I'm sorry Hermione." She sat beside him and absently put her hand on his.

"It's okay, Harry." She gave him a small smile and let her love wash over him in reassurance. "We'll go see what he has to say, okay? I'm sure it will be fine." He squeezed her hand in thanks and nodded.

The brave Gryffindors felt more like cowardly lions as they stood up with heavy feet and heavier hearts to see their Headmaster. The walk to his office seemed longer than usual and every step closer only served to heighten their fear of what was to come. Harry could only whisper the password to gain entry to his idol's office.

Once they made it inside Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, which only made them more anxious. A voice behind them caused Hermione to scream and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at both sounds.

"Be calm, Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore was standing behind them with a quizzical look on his face. "Neither of you are in trouble, I assure you, I only wish to discuss some recent events." He pointedly looked at Hermione's ring and back to the terrified faces of his students. With a soft nod he indicated the chairs placed around a full tea service beside the hearth. "Please, won't you have a seat?"

Hermione's nerves were still on edge and she seemed rooted to the spot in the middle of her Headmaster's office, but with Harry's gentle guidance she made her way to one of the chairs and sat down with a plop. Harry's mind was in turmoil and he knew that Hermione could hear him loud and clear – it seemed like her mind had shut down after their scare. Her mind was silent, but her fear was potent and her heartbeat was just as erratic as his own. He began to rub his thumb in soothing circles on her hand and Hermione sent him a mental thank you.

Dumbledore watched them for a few seconds observing their interactions and noted how every touch and glance that passed between them seemed intensely intimate. They had always been friends, best friends, in fact so they had always touched in moments of happiness, excitement or encouragement, but this was entirely different. He recognized that their strong friendship when combined with the unicorn ring was what gave their relationship such depth. Even he knew that Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had not had a love as deep as the couple before him.

"Tea," he asked. They shook their heads mutely and with a flourish of his wand the tea service disappeared. "I can see that you know why you are here." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore put his hand up. "Just a moment, Harry, if you please. I know about the ring and what it signifies and I know about the wrist cuff, as well." Absently, Harry reached over and touched it causing both Harry and Hermione to close their eyes and sigh happily. Dumbledore's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but he remained silent. _Obviously, there is more to this than even I could have guessed._

"I knew about both items after hearing the gossip in Hogsmeade from the traveling merchants. It was easy to deduce which of my students bought the items and for whom they were intended. What was not clear until recently was how strong and undeniable the bond is between the two of you." Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet and Harry couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. The older man chuckled which caused the students to shrink in their chairs. "Yes, I know about the Room of Requirement, as well. I must say that it quite outdid itself with the pair of you." Hermione was close to passing out in mortification.

"How," croaked Harry. He cleared his throat roughly, "Professor, I'm sorry about all of this, but I don't want Hermione to get into trouble. It was all my idea-"

"Hush, Harry. I'm not angry with either of you and I recognize that even without the ring to further your relationship with Hermione, may I call you Hermione, my dear?" She nodded her assent and he continued. "Even without the ring your relationship would have naturally progressed and you are not the first students to use the Room of Requirement in such a fashion." He grinned. "Now, I'm not sure if either know the story behind Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, but that is why I called you both here."

Hermione sat up straight, her cheeks still flushing prettily, but she was curious to hear what the wise wizard had to say. "Does it have to do with the ring, sir?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Yes, Hermione, it does. You see, Godric and Rowena had a relationship similar to yours. Godric was in love with Rowena and he stumbled on a unicorn horn ring in his travels one day. He was told that it would strengthen their bond and allow them to feel each others love, but at the time no one knew that it would increase their magic, too." Hermione's eyebrows drew closer and she frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, sir, did you say their magic power increased?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you knew, 'Mione. The silversmith who gave me the ring told me as much himself. He said it would allow us to feel each others love because we were soul mates and that it would make our magic stronger." Hermione's mouth was shaped in an 'o' of surprise.

She shook her head and grabbed Harry's hand. _What does this mean, Harry? We haven't tried to cast any spells since this happened, I mean, how much stronger? I'm not sure if I like the idea of us being stronger, it scares me._

Harry reached out and cupped her face, trying to soothe the nervous witch. _I don't know Hermione, but we will figure it out together. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you, you know that. I'm scared, too, but you are the brightest witch of our age, remember? I know we can handle it._ He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. She nodded sadly at him.

Dumbledore had watched the exchange with fascination. Could they really be reading each others minds? The lore on unicorn horn rings had never mentioned such a thing. He cleared his throat and his students looked at him with surprise. "I seem to have been forgotten," he teased them. Without missing a beat, he continued.

"To answer your question, Hermione, yes it will increase your magic considerably. Once Godric returned from his adventures he gave the ring to Rowena and explained that it would bind them together, as soul mates, forever. From that day forth they were inseparable and became known as the most powerful witch and wizard of their time. In his jealousy, Salazaar Slytherin left Hogwarts, whether it was jealousy of their power or their love no one could say, however, many speculate that he had an unrequited affection for Rowena." He paused to give them time to digest his words.

"Sir," he turned to the dark haired young man. "I'm sure this is somehow relevant to us, but how? I mean, it just sounds like a love story which just happens to include a unicorn horn ring." Harry stared at him quizzically and he saw that Hermione was studying him closely.

"Ahh, my boy, if only it were so. You see, the ring made them powerful, but they were nigh invincible when they were together. The one time that Salazaar attempted to storm the castle in his Pureblood mania Godric and Rowena nearly destroyed him. Even though they stopped short of killing him, they almost drained every drop of magic from his body. He was left with so little magic that he was never able to use it again. He died living as a hermit in a cave in the mountains. Not many people know the truth behind the founder of Slytherin House."

Hermione recovered her voice first, "You mean, that together, Harry and I will be so powerful we can destroy Voldemort. Is that what you are saying, sir?" Harry sat with a thunderstruck expression on his face as he continued to process the information.

The Headmaster sat back and steepled his hands, "Yes, Hermione, that is what I am saying. The two of you are the only hope our world has of being free of the Dark Lord. I have also observed some unique differences between yourselves and the founders that will likely make you even more unstoppable." He turned his piercing eyes on Harry. "How did you activate the death protection cuff, Harry?"

Harry and Hermione both flushed a vibrant red, but he was waiting for a response. "Erm…you see – "

"Harry and I m-m-made love for the first time to activate it." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Where there any unusual circumstances," he calmly questioned.

Harry spoke up, "Um, yes sir. You see, ah, we were both virgins," he blushed furiously and could feel Hermione trying to disappear beside him, "and, well, we noticed a-after that we were surrounded by a bubble of golden light. There were gold threads coming from the cuff that were the fiber of the bubble."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and processed the information. Suddenly, he asked, "You say the bubble encompassed both of you? Not just you, Harry."

"That's correct, sir. We noticed that too, but we haven't researched what it could mean."

"Don't bother, my boy. You won't find any answers, as I'm sure you are the first to experience anything like it. I'm sure Hermione has reached the same conclusion I have. Would you mind telling me what you think, my dear so we can compare notes?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, "I'm pretty sure that our prior connection with the ring is mostly responsible, as well as the fact that we were both…virgins. Anytime a witch, especially, gives her virginity willingly it exponentially increases the effectiveness of a spell." Hermione was in school mode now and her embarrassment fell away as she shared her theory. "But since Harry and I were both virgins it only added to the potency. I'm not sure if this is normal with a unicorn horn ring, but Harry and I are able to hear each others thoughts. After I put the ring on our minds, as well as our hearts and souls, connected and I think that also played a role. The cuff recognized the need to protect the wearer, but it also recognized me because I'm always in his head." She stopped and nodded slightly to indicate she was through. She smiled softly at Harry's gentle squeezing of her fingers.

Dumbledore nodded at her well-thought out explanation and at the confirmation that Harry and Hermione could share their thoughts. "Well done, Hermione. Twenty points to Gryffindor for excellent skills of deduction." Hermione glowed with his praise. "This only furthers my resolve for the next thing I must say to you both." He watched the wariness settle on their faces once more. "Witnessing myself how intrinsically tied to each other you are and taking in to consideration that neither of you can sleep without the other - yes, I know about that too." He continued with a twinkle in his eyes, "I have decided that the two of you must leave the tower and move into a private room I have set up for you. This is also a security measure. In case the Dark Lord hears of your connection and tries to separate you, it will be much harder if you are always together and have moved into a room that is unplottable."

Harry and Hermione looked at Dumbledore and then each other. _Oh my god_, they said at the same time. Together they broke into hysterical laughter as they tried to calm and sort out the emotions crashing into them. There was elation, fear, giddiness, love, terror, nervousness, anxiety and curiosity. With painful hiccups they calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes to see their Headmaster politely ignoring them as they regained themselves.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Harry. "Sometimes the only way we process certain information is through nervous laughter." He was relieved to see Dumbledore smile affectionately.

"No apologies are required, my boy. I quite understand how all of this information is overwhelming. Now, it's dinner time, so why don't the two of you run and eat and I will put the finishing touches on your room. After dinner come see me and I will show how to find it. All of your things have already been moved."

Hermione nervously flipped her hair and asked, "Professor, what do we tell our housemates? What about Ron and Ginny? They won't believe that I need to move in with Harry just to keep him safe from spies."

"You are right, Hermione," he conceded. "I think we shall have to tell your close friends and use an Unbreakable Vow to swear them to secrecy, I suppose. I know, Harry, it's not my favorite idea, but part of this move really is for security and we can't take chances that someone could accidentally give the information to outsiders." Harry was still frowning, but he nodded slightly at Dumbledore's reasoning. "As for the rest of the House, Professor McGonagall and I shall come up with an excuse."

"Sir, what about making Ron and Ginny secret keepers? Harry's parents had a secret keeper, even though he wasn't the best choice, and it doesn't require an Unbreakable Vow. I would hate to ask so much of my friends, but I can ask them to keep a secret for me."

Dumbledore smiled, "Hermione, you truly are the brightest witch of your age. Is that agreeable to you, Harry?"

"Yes, sir!" He smiled brightly at Dumbledore before he picked Hermione up and spun her in a circle, her giggles ringing like bells throughout the office. "Thank you sir, for telling us everything," came Harry's voice when they were still once more.

The Headmaster just rocked back and forth on his heels and smiled. Hermione waved quickly as Harry pulled her down the stairs toward the hall to eat. When they were gone Dumbledore took a handful of Floo powder to finish the room for the too-young saviors of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please R/R! Thanks for sticking with me guys. I am still amazed at the response this story is receiving. Thank you so very much! Enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ** JKR gets all the credit and takes the cake. Hey, save me a slice!

**A/N:** Thank you to all my loyal readers. I am thoroughly enjoying this story and I'm glad that everyone else is, too. Thank you to everyone who has added the story to your faves/alerts, written a review, or added me as a favorite author. It means so much to me. Now – on to the good stuff!

* * *

><p>They ran and giggled all the way to the Great Hall. Their combined sense of elation and nervous excitement was making them both a little dizzy, but they didn't care. Once they were seated their giggles began to disappear, however their excitement continued to sing through their veins.<p>

_Pinch me, Hermione. There is no way this is real…there is no way that Dumbledore is actually going to give us our own room. Ouch! Why'd you do that? _He frowned softly at the cheeky grin on Hermione's face and rubbed his arm where she had pinched him.

_You told me to pinch you, Harry, so I did. Guess you aren't dreaming after all. _Harry chuckled, shaking his head lightly. _It does feel unreal, I agree. What he said makes sense though, about protecting our relationship from being made known to Voldemort._

_ Hey, don't forget that I get to sleep with you every night, too! _Harry smiled like the Cheshire cat. Hermione pretended to glare at him, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"I could never forget that, Harry," she whispered seductively in his ear. Harry shivered in anticipation. She pulled away from him and looked at his plate, "Our food is getting cold. We should eat – we have all night to talk and sleep." Hermione glanced at him from under her eyelashes and smiled coyly.

"Minx," he growled. Hermione acted as though she hadn't heard him, but he could feel her mental smile. They finished their meals and waited to see what dessert would be. When the bowls of chocolate mousse appeared before them, they both laughed until they cried. Those who had stayed behind for the holidays watched in amazement and wondered if maybe the two Gryffindors were a bit touched mentally.

McGonagall was watching as well, and though she was happy for the young lovers, she was terrified of what lay in store for them. She was well aware that Dumbledore had spoken to them about Salazaar Slytherin, but she wondered if they really knew what they had unwittingly signed up for. Her heart was heavy as their laughter rang through the mostly empty hall – she hoped that after all this madness was over that they would still be able to laugh like that together. McGonagall watched them walk out of the hall, shaky and hiccupping, and prayed to any of the old gods that might be listening to keep them unharmed and pure during this ordeal.

When Harry and Hermione reached Dumbledore's office they had calmed down. Hermione was humming happily in her head and Harry was smiling at his adorable girlfriend. They made themselves comfortable on the chairs by the hearth and awaited the Headmasters return. It wasn't long before green flames appeared and Dumbledore stepped out to find them waiting. He motioned that they should stand and led them down his office stairs to the third floor. It was still technically off limits and therefore, a rarely used part of the castle.

Harry held Hermione's hand a little tighter when he heard the eerie whispers of the paintings in the hallway. Dumbledore took them along a very circuitous route, but Hermione was memorizing every turn and every hallway to make sure they could find their way back. Both of them recognized the importance of not having a direct route to their new location, as that would defeat the purpose of hiding. Unplottable room or not, just like the Room of Requirement, someone would only have to wait outside to catch them unawares. The frightening reality of their situation fell over them like ice water. Every step that carried them deeper into the dark, unused hallways of the third level frayed their nerves a little more.

Finally, Dumbledore stopped next to an innocuous painting of a woman reading a book. Without being obvious, the older man stepped on one of the stones slightly to the left of the painting and an opening appeared in the wall. There was a slight shift in the air as they ran through the opening and into the room that was hidden. Almost immediately the opening slid silently shut, effectively sealing them in and protecting them.

Their hideaway was actually split up into a large common area with couches and desks, and off to the right was a nice sized bedroom with adjacent bath. It was actually more of an apartment than a room. Hermione noticed that it was decorated in the Gryffindor colors, but the bathroom was white with dark blue accents. Harry was already sitting down, trying to ease the tension in his muscles, telling himself over and over that they were safe. Hermione sat down and pulled him into a hug saying, "Yes, Harry, we're safe now. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly so as not to startle the anxious wizard. "You are safe now. This is one of Hogwarts many safe rooms and it is completely Unplottable. No one will be able to find you. I have also set up various silencing charms so no one will be able to hear you talking and I added a Confundus Charm to the area around the painting to keep anyone from noticing this area. The only way in will be through the Floo which is only connected through my office and no one except myself and Professor McGonagall have the password to your apartment." Harry was looking more like himself at the guarantee of their safety.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, "Sir, how will we get to classes and back? And won't Ron and Ginny be able to access our rooms, since they are our secret keepers?"

Dumbledore smiled at her astuteness. "Yes, Hermione, your friends will be able to do so, but I will only allow them to visit you through my Floo channel to keep your area secure. As for how you will get to your classes it has not changed. I intend to add a second Confundus Charm to the stairwell that leads to the third floor to deter unwanted guests. Of course, you and Harry will be immune to it so you will be able to come and go as you please, and if anyone were to see you coming and going in a forbidden area, they would suddenly become confused and forget what they saw." He smiled once more at the young people before him. "If you ever feel as though you are being followed and don't want to risk leading them here despite the charms, come to my office and use the Floo. The password is 'Flibbertigibbit.'"

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir. I am very grateful for all that you've done."

Hermione stood up and impulsively hugged the older wizard. "Thank you very much, Professor Dumbledore." His surprise lasted only for a second before he gently returned the witch's embrace.

With an uncharacteristically gruff voice he replied, "You are both welcome. Ahem, now I must go and allow you to adjust to your new living quarters." Hermione had pulled away and was now standing beside Harry who was beaming at the growing affection between the Headmaster and Hermione. "I will close the access to this room when I leave. Goodnight, Harry, Hermione." He stepped into the hearth and was gone in a flash of green light before they could respond.

Harry chuckled, "I don't think he knew what to do when you hugged him. He's only ever clapped me on the back."

Hermione just smiled, "He will come around. He won't be able to spend time with me and not expect to be hugged. I hug all my friends." Harry timed it perfectly – with a squeal of delight Hermione was suddenly spinning in a circle feeling like the luckiest girl alive with Harry's strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

With a small growl he ground his hardness against her thigh and was satisfied to hear her hungry groan. "Do you go to bed with all your friends?" He watched her shake her head no with her gorgeous lust-filled eyes taking center stage in his vision. "Good, then let's go to bed now and we can do all those things together we don't do with our friends." His wicked smile was all Hermione needed to begin shedding clothes in the living room and running to their bedroom.

Harry followed her example and by the time they reached their large four poster bed they were both naked, chests heaving in desire, eyes filled with want and fingers itching to touch. Harry cuddled against the woman of his dreams reverently running his fingertips across her creamy, satin skin living for every gasp that left her lips. He purposely avoided her breasts and ran his fingers over her toned stomach, along her ribs, arms, shoulders, anywhere but where she desperately wanted him. Her lust and desire was so strong it left them both shaking. "You're beautiful, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear.

She arched her back when she felt the warm breath that accompanied his words and Harry stopped teasing her. Leaning his head down he took a nipple in his mouth as his fingers toyed with her other nub. With a cry of satisfaction Hermione shoved Harry closer to her, needing to feel him against her, everywhere, now. Harry smirked against her skin with the knowledge that he was the reason she could temporarily go insane.

_Only you, Harry. Now stop playing around and give me what I want already!_

He sat up and waggled a finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't rush the magic, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of our age, so you know best of all the rules." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione scowled at him. "Those rules only count for the rules of magic, Harry, not the rules of _your_ wand." He nearly swallowed his tongue when her small hand wrapped around his length and began stroking him. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the riot of feelings, physical and emotional, that were crashing inside him. After a couple of minutes he gently removed her hot hand from his body before he lost his mind and his self-control. When he opened his eyes it was to see a very smug Hermione leaning against the pillows, daring him to leave her waiting any longer.

He smirked, "As you wish, my lady." Harry was positioning himself to enter her, when he suddenly found himself on his back looking up his girlfriend in surprise. An enigmatic smile was the only answer he received before she settled her body on top of his. She leaned down to allow her breasts to ghost across his chest and teasingly played with his sensitive nipples. Every gasp and hiss coming from his mouth spurred her on. Harry barely registered the hot breath against his neck, but when her teeth raked across the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet, he nearly came unglued. "Hermione!"

Hermione smiled happily as he continued to mumble incoherently and she took advantage of the moment to slide down on his shaft and feel just how close she could physically be to Harry Potter. Harry cried out once more and unconsciously reached for her hips and dug his fingers into her skin. She was sure it would leave marks, but they would be marks to be proud of. Hermione tilted her head back in pleasure as she rode Harry in a steady rhythm. The only sound in the room was the sound of their skin slapping together, the soft moans, guttural groans and hisses coming from the couple on the bed.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to meet the flashing emerald eyes of the wizard underneath her as he rubbed circles along her clit. Harry watched how her trembling caused her amazing breasts to jiggle a little more with every bounce. While one hand was busy playing against her button he snaked his other into her hair and pulled slightly. He never got tired of hearing her groan with intense pleasure when he tugged on her hair. He pushed against her clit with more force, he was so close and he wanted to come with her, it was always so much better when they did.

_Don't hold back, love. Come with me. Please, I can't hold back much longer. Fuck, Hermione!_

_I-I'm nearly there. Deeper, Harry, ohmygods…yes! _

With the last of the strength he possessed Harry shoved his hips up to meet her and they screamed their climaxes together.

"Harrrrreeeeeeeeee!"

"Hermiiiionneeeeeeeeeee! Fuck…"

As he came deep inside the witch on top of him, he was very glad that Hermione was brilliant with charms or she would surely be pregnant by now. She chuckled breathlessly as he thought about them being pregnant when they still needed to fight Voldemort. _It would be a disaster, wouldn't it?_ She rolled off him and flopped on the bed next to him, lovingly caressing his face.

He tenderly kissed her palm and smiled softly. _It's not that I don't want children with you, but not right now. Not only would it be a distraction, but if Voldemort every found out_, he shivered in obvious fear.

Even though he hadn't spoken aloud Hermione placed her finger against his lips to shush his anxious mind. _Don't thing about it, Harry. We are safe now and we have taken precautions against any more unnecessary risks. Calm your mind and come to bed with me._ Her smile was gentle and loving and he relaxed to feel her love and reassurance wash over him.

Almost immediately, he began to feel tired after their recent exertions and the exhausting day they'd had. He stood up and turned down the covers for both of them while Hermione cast a Heat Spell in the now drafty room. With gentle kisses and soft giggles the two Gryffindors fell asleep in each others arms, temporarily forgetting the world outside as they dreamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** As usual, it's not mine. Never claimed it was. Happy reading!

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long everyone! Life got in the way and it's slowed me down. This is a rather long chapter and mostly filler, but I promise we will get to the good stuff in the next one. Hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for your patience.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "Headmaster?" he queried sleepily. Hermione shifted in the bed next to him, but didn't wake up. <em>Surely this is a dream - a horrible nightmare with Professor Dumbledore telling me to wake up while I'm in bed with Hermione. <em>

"Harry! Can you hear me? I'm going to come through the Floo." Harry shot out of bed and began to grab his scattered clothing from the bedroom and the living area.

"I'm awake, Professor! Uh, just give me a minute." He ran back to the bedroom and began to shake the sleeping witch. "Hermione," he hissed. "Wake up, love. Dumbledore will be coming through the Floo any minute."

"What?" Hermione nearly broke his nose as she flailed about, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. "I'm not meeting him like this! I'll go take a shower and you find out what he wants. I'll meet you afterwards." Harry had to admit it was a nice view she afforded him as she ran to the shower. _Haha, Harry James Potter! Go meet the Headmaster and worry about my bum later._

He smiled as he yelled for Dumbledore to come through. Within seconds the Headmaster was standing in their living room with a serious look on his face. "Please sir, sit down."

Dumbledore tilted his head in thanks and situated himself on the love seat. "Harry, as you know, today the students return from their holiday break and we will need to inform the Weasley's of this new situation immediately. Professor McGonagall will be telling your House that you and Hermione both had to go into hiding, somewhere on school grounds, of course, for your protection. The rationale for you to go into hiding is obvious and we have decided to use the fact that Hermione is Muggle-born and a close friend of yours to our advantage. She is the most likely of your friends to need protection." He paused and unwrapped a lemon drop for himself. Harry declined the one proffered to him.

Harry nodded slowly as he absorbed the information. He recognized the dark truth of the Headmaster's story. Hermione's birth and her friendship with him was incredibly dangerous. It was something he was always very aware of, but tried never to dwell on. Now though, it was looming in his mind like a dark cloud.

"Don't even think about it, Harry." He turned to see Hermione standing between the two rooms hair still damp wearing clothes thrown together haphazardly. She stepped toward him angrily, "You can't do this alone and I won't let you. We have both stared in the face of death before and this is no different. Voldemort be damned! You promised you wouldn't leave me out, remember? In the library, the day I told you I loved you, you promised me, Harry!" Her voice cracked with emotion and she was trembling in anger and hurt.

He reached for her hand and she grabbed it painfully. Immediately, Harry could feel the emotions coursing through her and he was still awed by the depth of her love for him. Deep enough to stand beside him and die, if need be. "I can't ask you to do that for me, Hermione. If it comes down to me and Voldemort, if it requires one of us dying, it will be me and not you. I promise not to leave you out, but I can't promise that. I can't promise that I won't die in the end, but I swear that you will not attempt to join me."

His arms were suddenly full of a sobbing Hermione. She was mumbling incoherently against his sweater, even her thoughts were so jumbled there was no way he could make sense of them. All he could feel pouring out of her was an overwhelming sense of despair and anguish. _How can a person feel so many things and with such intensity without exploding?_

Her forehead bopped his chest purposefully. _This is me exploding! I feel like this because I love you! The idea of losing you, the very idea of you sacrificing yourself is like a knife in my soul. How am I going to live without you? OH GOD, HARRY!_

Harry looked at Dumbledore desperately over his girlfriend's head, pleading with his eyes for a rescue. The older wizard shook his head, "Imagine if Hermione were required to sacrifice her life to end Voldemort." Harry's blood ran cold at the very idea. He was already somewhat conditioned to the idea that he would have to die to defeat the Dark Lord, but reversing the roles in his head make him sick to his stomach.

"Hermione." He whispered her name like a prayer into her damp hair. "I-I'm sorry that I can be so thick." She hiccuped in a manner suspiciously like a snort. He ignored it and ran his fingers through her chestnut waves. "I understand now why you feel that way, but Hermione, I need you to realize that it _could_ end that way. I hope and pray that it doesn't, but if it's the only way to kill him then I will die to end this nightmare. I will die happy to know that I made the world safe for you and all the other Muggles and Muggle-borns."

She sniffed. "Damn your sense of honor and duty. I know you are right, but that doesn't mean that it hurts me any less. Being a realist does not make me a cold-hearted bitch, just to be clear." He smiled against her forehead and bestowed a gentle kiss on her smooth brow.

"Thank you for understanding. I will do my best to _not_ die, though," he added cheekily. She stepped back and smacked his arm.

"You'd better do more than try or so help you Harry, Voldemort will no longer be your only concern." Hermione looked at the Headmaster. "Good morning, sir, sorry for that display and I hope you won't consider me rude if I excuse myself once more. I must fix my hair before it frizzes and I refuse to meet my friends with bushy hair." Dumbledore nodded graciously before Hermione turned on her heel to return to their bedroom.

Once she was gone the older man burst out laughing. "Oh Harry, I do not envy you. It seems that Hermione is more feisty than many people are led to believe."

Harry muttered something and shuffled his feet in embarrassment. He knew that in Muggle society the term "whipped" would most likely be used to describe their relationship. Dumbledore went on to say that he would bring Ron and Ginny to see them both later and explain the situation to them. He reasoned that it might make the whole concept easier for the Weasleys to swallow if they could see for themselves the bond between himself and Hermione.

"Oh and Harry," the older man paused in the fireplace, "it might be best if you and Hermione took your meals in your quarters today. There have been several attempts on my life that have backfired onto students and you are also a prime target. You can return to your normal school routine tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." With a nod, Dumbledore disappeared to his office and the rush of magic signaled to Harry that they were sealed in. Suddenly feeling very weary, Harry plopped onto the couch and stared at the wall. There was a shift beside him and he felt Hermione take his hand in hers. _This is crazy, isn't it? Here we are in our own private quarters and I should be ecstatic, but the security measures seem to dampen the novelty. _

_ I know, love. I finally have you all to myself and all I can do is worry. _Hermione visibly sighed and slumped her shoulders in sadness. _I'm scared, Harry, for you, for me, for us, for our way of life. I mean, if Draco is behind the attacks on Dumbledore, which we both agree on, it gives me chills to think about how many other Death Eaters are students at Hogwarts. _

When Dobby arrived nearly thirty minutes later, Harry and Hermione were still cuddled on the couch. The loud CRACK that announced his Apparition caused Harry to turn his head and then his stomach growled at the sight of the food Dobby brought with him. The house elf moved the platter of food to one of the larger desks in the room. Harry and Hermione followed him, each grabbing a chair, and settled down to eat. They invited Dobby to stay and talk with them, which evolved into him staying for the duration of the afternoon, talking and playing wizard chess with Harry.

The energy in the room suddenly shifted - a tell-tale sign that the ward on the Floo channel had been lifted. Dobby looked up from the chessboard with a squeak of surprise. "Oh, Mister Potter, Dobby is sorry, but Dobby must be leaving now. Dobby has been here all day with his friends and he loved it, but now he must be going to help in the kitchen." He was wringing his hands anxiously.

Harry smiled. "Its okay, Dobby, I understand that you have things to do. Thank you for staying with us for so long. I would really like it if you visited us more frequently."

Dobby's eyes filled with large tears and he wailed, "Harry Potter is too good to Dobby! Dobby does not deserve a friend like him!" Harry patted him awkwardly on the head before the elf Disapparated. Once he was gone, Hermione put down the book she was holding and laughed until she cried.

"Well, Harry, you definitely know how to make an impression!" She chortled some more at Harry's pink face. "Harry, you should know by now to expect the hero-worship Dobby has for you. You did trick Malfoy into freeing him, which saved his life, and managed to give him a job at Hogwarts." Harry blushed harder. Hermione only smiled at him.

Dumbledore's voice broke up the moment. "Harry, Hermione! Just wanted to let you know that Ron, Ginny, and I are coming down the Floo." This time he didn't even wait for a response. The first to step into the room was Ginny, followed by Ron, and then the Headmaster who quickly sealed the Floo channel behind them. Harry and Hermione were holding hands, trying to decide what to say to diffuse the sudden awkwardness in the room. Ron and Ginny were observing them with quizzical expressions.

"Anyone care for some tea?" Everyone shook their heads at Dumbledore's question. "Alright, then. Take a seat, there is plenty of room, don't be shy." He ushered the Weasleys over to the couch, motioned that Harry and Hermione should take the love seat, and he conjured a more comfortable chair for himself. His eyes twinkled at the scene before him.

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ginny broke the silence. "Um, well Professor Dumbledore brought us here for a reason. Would you mind telling us?" Hermione bit her lip and Harry shifted beside her.

Hermione took a deep steadying breath. "Ginny, remember when we went Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade?" The redhead nodded encouragingly. "Well, I bought something at the traveling merchant's tent for Harry that was pretty incredible. I'm sure you've heard of a death protection cuff?" Ginny gasped and Ron's mouth fell open.

Ron jerked his head at Harry. "Is that it?" He whistled when Harry nodded and showed his cuff to the redheads on the couch. "Bloody hell, Harry, I swear you have all the luck!" Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron.

"There's more, isn't there?" Ginny was sitting with her arms across her chest, head tilted to the side, scrutinizing the couple across from her. "There is something different about you two… I can't place it, though."

Hermione ducked her head, blushing and Harry squeezed her hand. _Don't worry, Hermione, I'll tell them. _He heard her mental sigh of relief and cleared his throat to speak. "Uh, yes, Ginny. You see, I went shopping that day, as well and I found something for Hermione. Something I never even knew existed until that day. I gave her a unicorn horn ring for Christmas." Hermione took the opportunity to unclench her fist and allow the light to touch the surface of the ring, before the light fractured into rainbows that danced across the room.

Ginny was stunned, while Ron just looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, Ronald, I swear you'd never know that you grew up in the magical world." Ginny huffed in aggravation.

Harry looked his friend in the eyes and said, "It means that Hermione is my soul mate. It connects us – mind, body, and soul. I can feel how much she loves me when she touches me and we can speak in each others minds."

Ron absorbed the information before erupting. "BLOODY HELL, HARRY! I CAN ACCEPT YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO A POINT, BUT YOU KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME – YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I –"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Everyone turned to look at Hermione in awe. Dumbledore just smirked to see Ron flat on his back, totally silenced, on the stone floor. The petite witch stood over the redhead and spoke softly and calmly. "Listen here, Ronald Weasley, and listen well. I love Harry and I loved him before I put on the ring. You can't change that and you can't berate either of us for falling in love. It's your own fault that I'm not with you, but let me make it clear to you now. It would never have worked between us because I don't, and cannot, care about you the way I care for Harry. I know you blame him for being famous, but he didn't ask for that, and he didn't ask to fall in love with me just to further piss you off. If you were really his friend you would already know that, you prat!"

She flounced around the room, pacing and muttering to herself for a couple of minutes, to release some of her extra tension and prevent herself from hexing the git into the next century. Suddenly, Harry and Ginny were overcome with giggles at the absurdity of the situation. Hermione paused to look at her friends who had collapsed into laughing heaps on the floor with wonder. "What is so funny?"

Ginny replied, in between giggles. "This whole thing is hilarious. I mean, I'm happy for you both," she amended at Hermione's glare. "But the ring, the cuff, and the mind reading it all seems too unreal. And then Ron has a normal reaction, granted a stupid one, and you make the whole situation even more hilarious by petrifying him!" Ginny broke off into high pitched peals of laughter. Harry was only capable of snorting in response, having laughed himself into exhaustion. Dumbledore merely smiled and watched the proceedings.

Hermione glanced at Ron on the ground and giggled slightly, in spite of herself. With an absentminded flick of her wand she removed the petrifying spell. As Ron came around, Harry helped Ginny to stand. "Harry," she said, "I want you to know that I truly am happy for both of you. You really do belong together, but I feel like there is still something you aren't telling us." Harry nodded slightly and turned to Dumbledore for the explanation.

Once everyone was back in their original seats Dumbledore relayed the story of Godric and Rowena and the power they wielded. He explained that Harry and Hermione would be even more powerful because of the mind connection and the fact that both of them were protected by the death ward cuff. He cleared his throat and added, "They are the only ones capable of destroying the Dark Lord, once and for all, and saving our world. However, they cannot do it alone and they will be more even more vulnerable if the other side found out about their connection. Hermione is Muggle-born and one of Harry's closest friends. If this was made public she could become a target of kidnapping or worse. I don't know how well the cuff can protect her if she is too far from the radius of its power." He let that thought sink in with everyone.

"This is why we asked you both to come here and find out the real reason I have sent them into hiding. They will need secret keepers who they trust to know the truth and know their true location. You will be a great asset to them on their quest to ending Voldemort." Ron and Ginny became more serious with each new revelation.

Hermione spoke up from the loveseat. "You don't have to do this. I would never ask something of my friends without your full consent and if you refuse, we won't judge you or disown you. But to continue with the spirit of full disclosure, if you decide you don't want to be involved, I will Oblivate this whole evening from your memory."

"We love you like family," said Harry. "We're both only children and I never had family that liked me growing up. I trust you both with my life and that's why we chose to be honest with you. It would be nearly impossible for me to keep this hidden from those I love the most."

There was a moment of tense silence as those present waited for the redheads to respond. Ron's deep voice boomed in the large room. "First, let me say, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You are my best friends and I'm happy for you guys; I just lost my head. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Harry, and Hermione, you were right." His friends beamed at him and forgave him enthusiastically. "Now, I say hell yes to being your secret keeper! I've always been there for you, Harry, and that's not going to change now."

Harry stood up and stuck his hand out to Ron, but Ron looked at his hand curiously before standing up and pulling his best friend into a bear hug. They laughed as they patted each other on the back and then returned to their seats.

Ginny simply smiled at the scene between her brother and the boy she considered another brother. "Of course." It was all she said before Hermione, Ron, and Harry tackled her for a group hug. Once everyone had righted themselves and wiped their eyes dry, Dumbledore stood and asked for them to stand in a circle. He directed them to hold their wands out, tips touching, and repeat after him.

"I, Harry Potter –"

"I, Hermione Granger –"

Together they spoke the rest. "Do solemnly proclaim that Ron and Ginny Weasley become our secret keepers, to be privy to all that we cannot share openly. Once so bound, they can only be released with our consent."

"I, Ron Weasley –"

"I, Ginny Weasley –"

"Do solemnly accept the role of secret keeper for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, to be privy to all that cannot be shared openly. Once so bound, we accept that we can only be released with their consent."

Once both sides of the incantation were spoken, blue tendrils slithered from the tips of the wands and tied into a knot, to symbolize the connection between the people present. The friends looked at each other and smiled warmly.

"Ah, yes, time to go now, Ginny and Ron. You will see them tomorrow in class and at meals. Whenever you would like to visit them, just come by my office and you can Floo in." Hugs were shared among the group, even with the Headmaster, who was learning to expect them from the affectionate Gryffindors, before the guests took turns to leave in the dancing green flames.

"I feel much better, Harry, now that they know and now that we have our secret keepers. I don't feel like we are alone in this anymore."

"I feel the same. C'mon, let's go to bed. We have classes again tomorrow, remember?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know. I'm really excited to think about my coursework." She rambled about her classes as they got ready for bed and Harry found it rather endearing. He smiled as they turned out the lights, excited to see what tomorrow would bring for them all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All things belong to JKR. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everything had been going well since returning from break. Ron and Ginny were proud of their secret keeper status and were always there to help them fend off the questions from their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione was still huffing at Harry's sudden proficiency in Potions and they all dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts since the black bat of the dungeons began teaching it.<p>

Two weeks had gone by and nothing out of the ordinary had happened in regards to Harry or Hermione's magical prowess. Honestly, there were both beginning to wonder if Dumbledore was wrong about it happening for them. Neither Godric or Rowena were known to read each other's thoughts and no death ward cuff had been involved. Maybe they were more different from the Founders than anyone knew.

Today the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in DA class, anxious waiting for Snape's dramatic arrival. The door of the classroom banged open and slammed shut behind the professor which caused all chatter to abruptly cease. The only sounds in the room were the heavy footfalls of Snape's shoes on the stones as he strode powerfully to the front of the room. With a theatrical twirl of his cape, he turned on his heel and faced the class, taking in their nervously pinched expressions with relish.

"Today," his voice dripped with disdain, "we are going to duel. This is a Defense class and it seems to me that some students have not had the training that others have." He paused and whipped his head in Harry's direction pointedly. The Golden Trio all sat up a little straighter and glared at him defiantly. "Now, you are all aware of the rules of the duel, so I will not go over them again. Stand up and line up against the back wall of the room." The class hurried to do as he requested. Once they were out of the way Snape removed the tables and chairs to give the students more room. "Begin!"

There was enough room to allow for three dueling pairs to practice at a time, so the first six faced each other and began to duel. Even though some of the Gryffindors present had had more practice last year in Dumbledore's Army, the Slytherins were crafty and were using spells that most of them had never heard of. Snape did nothing to stop them, of course, because he was right that in the real world no one they fought against was going to care if they knew certain spells or not. The only thing that was going to matter was how well one could defend oneself. It was an unsettling world lesson for everyone. Harry was up and ready to prove himself.

He didn't know his opponent very well, but that also didn't matter. Immediately after they bowed to one another the fight was on. Harry could feel the immense power coursing through his body as the duel progressed. They were evenly matched – both were quite good with offensive and defensive spells, therefore their duel was quickly becoming the longest. Harry was aware of the eyes on his back and he knew that someone was going to take the opportunity to curse him from behind.

Several things happened at once. Goyle had used the duel as a distraction and had slowly wormed his way closer to Harry as he prepared to strike. Without a sound he cast his curse and smiled. There was a sudden force of air that propelled almost everyone in the classroom backwards and then Crabbe was silently writhing on the ground in agony. In the same instant, Goyle was suddenly flying across the room before he crashed unconscious into Snape's desk with his wand hand badly singed.

Snape took in the scene around him. His class was pretty much on their backs in shock; at least Crabbe was no longer wriggling in pain from the Cruciatus. Harry and Hermione were the only ones standing and he knew that they were somehow responsible for Goyle's present condition. As he marched angrily to the Golden Boy and his insufferable girlfriend, he suddenly came against resistance in the air. He couldn't see the obstruction, but he could feel that there was very obviously a presence that was preventing him from getting too close to either of them. Harry and Hermione noticed it, too and shared a look that Snape did not like in the least.

"Explain yourself. Now, Mr. Potter, I haven't got all day."

Harry glared at the greasy git before he replied. "Goyle obviously cast the Cruciatus curse, but it rebounded and hit Crabbe. I stupefied him and Hermione cast Expelliarmus at the same time."

"Do you take me for a fool, Mr. Potter? That does not explain _how_ the curse was rebounded or _why_ Mr. Goyle's wand hand is severely burned."

"I can't answer those questions, sir. I don't have any idea." The room was practically crackling with tension. The other students had righted themselves and also discovered that they couldn't get too close to Harry or Hermione. Hermione was fascinated to learn that only she and Harry could see the golden bubble that encompassed them. She was excited to talk to Dumbledore about it later.

Snape sneered and turned to Hermione. "And what do you have to say, Ms. Granger? We have all become quite accustomed to your insufferable know-it-all attitude."

"I have no idea, sir. Harry told you all there is to know." _Greasy, black bat from hell! I want to hex him until he can't see straight!_ Harry snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Snape's glare would surely have killed him on the spot, if it was possible.

"Class is dismissed. I am taking Goyle to the Infirmary, but Mr. Potter, we shall talk about this later." Only after Goyle was carted off by Snape did the threads holding the bubble together shrink back into Harry's cuff. The Gryffindors exited, as well, knowing that the Golden Trio wanted to talk about what had happened alone.

Ron checked the hallway to make certain they were alone as they made their way to the library. "Was that the cuff?" he asked excitedly. Harry nodded. "Blimey…that's incredible, mate! But I couldn't see the golden bubble you told Ginny and I about." He frowned in disappointment.

Hermione laughed at his expression. "That's a good thing, Ron. If no one can see it than no one will know beforehand and it will give us an advantage. I was surprised, too when I realized no one could see it, except for us."

_We should talk to Dumbledore about what happened. You know that Snape is going to rant to him, but I'm afraid to trust him, even if he is in the Order. I don't want him knowing about the cuff or the ring, in case Voldemort finds out about them through him._

Hermione nodded her head. _I was thinking the same thing, but even if it's decided not to tell him there are still going to be questions. What happened today took place in a room full of witnesses who saw your stupefy throw Goyle across the room and my Expelliarmus that was so powerful it caused his wand to explode in his hand! Harry, the Headmaster was right about our magic being much stronger, but I think it only works when we are threatened or when we want to "charge" it._

_ Yeah, I noticed that when I was dueling Nott it felt like the power was building inside me, but I could still control it. But when Goyle attacked all that magic just exploded – it was almost like a reflex._

_ Or an instinct. I could feel the energy in the air change when Goyle made up his mind to attack you. I think it's a reaction from the death ward cuff. It almost gives us a sixth sense about those around us._ Hermione rubbed the outline of the cuff that was hidden by Harry's robe.

Ron plopped the books down at a table and hissed, "Will you two quit doing that? I'm still here and I can't hear inside your head." He waved his arms around in exasperation. They apologized and filled Ron in on the conversation. "Sounds like Hermione is right."

Harry snorted. "When isn't she?"

Hermione playfully shoulder bumped him. "Never." They all giggled until they were kicked out of the library. As they were leaving, Hermione spied Lavender hiding in a corner chair, obviously trying not to be seen. She poked Ron in the side and jerked her head in Lavender's direction. "You should give it another shot with her. You both seemed happier when you were together."

Ron blushed and ducked his head. "Not bloody likely," he mumbled.

"C'mon, Ron. She's lonely, you're lonely, and there is no good reason to stop you. You have completely accepted our relationship, so what's holding you back?" Ron just walked faster down the hallway making the other two jog to keep up, which prevented them from speaking.

_Okay, Harry, looks like we have our work cut out for us. In more ways than one!_

_You work on Lavender and I'll deal with the dunderhead._ They shared a mental chuckle as they jogged to the Great Hall for dinner.

During dinner the three of them took turns to fill Ginny in on what happened in DA class. They discovered that the rumors were already flying throughout the school and of course, all of it was inaccurate. "You should know guys that I had a Ravenclaw girl tell me that a force field like that was only possible through sex magic." Hermione choked on her pudding and Ron spit pumpkin juice across the table.

"Seriously?" croaked Harry nervously. "Well, that explains all the looks the girls are giving me." He ducked his head self-consciously. "What exactly are they saying?"

"Oh, that Hermione is your sex slave and you used her virgin's blood in a dark ritual to protect yourself from Death Eaters," she replied nonchalantly.

Harry gulped. "Great. Once again I'm implicated in the use of dark magic _and_ I'm accused of using my girlfriend for sex." Hermione gently placed her hand on his knee and squeezed encouragingly.

"We know the truth, Harry. So does Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and you know that none of the other professors would ever believe such a thing about you." Ron patted him on the back to show his support and Ginny smiled softly. Hermione stood up and held her hand out to Harry and smiled beautifully, "Let's go to our apartment, love. Ron and Ginny are coming, too."

Harry took her hand and smiled in return. The four Gryffindors exited the Great Hall with their heads held high and ignored the glances and whispers that swirled around them. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched them leave, as well. "I told you Minerva that their power would be great. They are only just realizing their enhanced abilities and that fact alone is why Mr. Goyle is still alive. Once Harry and Hermione truly understand the depth of their power, especially together, no one will be able to walk away from an encounter with them with their lives."

Minerva glared at the man seated beside her. "Albus, they are only children! You cannot ask such a thing of them."

Sadness filled his eyes. "I didn't, my friend. Tom Riddle and Fate are the ones who did. If I could take it on for them I would," he paused and attempted to pull his sleeve down to hide his withered hand, "but we know that I don't have much time here." Minerva bit her lip and nodded tersely.

Once the hall was empty Dumbledore headed for his office. After locking the door behind him he stepped into the hearth and Flooed to Harry and Hermione's apartment. He arrived to find Hermione and Ginny studying while the boys were talking about their next Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. "Ah, good to see that you have settled in."

Harry jumped up. "Professor, I didn't know you were coming." Dumbledore motioned for him to sit as he settled into his favorite chair.

"I didn't announce I was coming. My apologies, Harry and Hermione. This is your home, for all intents and purposes, I should have asked before barging in."

Hermione smiled, "Nonsense, Professor. You are welcome anytime, just like Ginny and Ron. I assume you want to discuss what transpired in DA class today?"

The Headmaster nodded solemnly. "I'm sure you are aware that Professor Snape was in my office earlier, quite agitated, I might add. He has no explanation for what took place today, except for sex magic." He noticed Harry ducking his head and the obvious effort from the others to not laugh at his expense. "Ah, I see that you have already been made aware of the rumors flying about. Well, I'll be frank Harry, that is what most people are going to think because aside from a death protection cuff that really is the only explanation for a shield that encompasses you and your, ah, paramour."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Is there really no other explanation in all of the magical world, Professor?"

"There are other explanations, of course, _if_ the shield had only protected Harry. Even a death ward cuff is only supposed to protect the wearer, but because you place the ring on your finger and connected your minds before Harry put on the cuff, it recognized you, as well. No one would even consider a cuff because without the unicorn ring Harry would still be the only one granted protection." They all sat in contemplative silence before Ron cleared his throat.

"So, everyone really is going to think that Harry has Hermione under some kind of sex-magic induced trance and he used her, ah, I mean, yeah, to protect himself? What kind of selfish bastard do they take him for?" Dumbledore didn't even flinch at Ron's uncouth language.

Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry for being a little dense, but just how would using virgin's blood protect us both?" Ron had been thinking the same thing, but didn't want to sound anymore stupid.

Ginny filled the clueless boys in. "Obviously, it would protect the girl because it's her blood and of course, anyone who knew the proper spell would be capable of making the shield recognize them. That is why everyone assumes you have Hermione in a trance. Without knowing the two of you personally and for those who don't know about the unicorn ring, it would seem that is the only way that Hermione would willingly give up her virginity." The boys nodded with understanding.

Hermione, however, was indignant. "Now wait a minute. You're saying that people only assume that I would have sex if I were under a spell? I'm not frigid! Of course, I'm not a slag either, I just decided to wait. Since when does that mean that the only way to bed me would be to make me a slave?" She was stomping around the room, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares of her friends and the presence of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore burst out laughing which caused Hermione to stop pacing and turn twenty shades of red. The others quickly followed in their laughter while Hermione sank beside Harry on the couch for comfort. He took her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly while he chuckled.

_It's not bad, Hermione, love. It's just that what you said was so unexpected. Even I didn't expect to ever hear you sound so upset about people thinking those things about you._

_ But in front of Professor Dumbledore! Oh gods, Harry, I was talking about sex and losing my virginity in front of the Headmaster._

Harry chuckled harder and hugged her tightly against him. _Don't forget that we've already had this awkward discussion with him before. He knows that we are sleeping together and that sometimes sleeping together is more extracurricular than restful. _She punched his arm and he laughed loudly.

They both took in the looks on their friends faces. Ron looked confused and slightly put out while Ginny was smirking slightly with a knowing look in her eyes. Dumbledore was no longer laughing, but he was smiling at them, which Hermione took as a good sign.

"I-I'm sorry Professor. For the things I said and the way I handled it afterwards. I was just embarrassed to discover that I'm actually quite offended that people would make such assumptions. I mean, I am a person!" She was getting upset again, so Harry began rubbing circles along her lower back and she relaxed.

Dumbledore took that as his cue to leave. This obviously bothered Hermione deeply, even more than she realized, and it was apparent that the only person equipped to handle this emotionally charged conversation was Harry. "No apologies needed, my dear. Now, I must go and Ron and Ginny must also return to the tower before curfew. Just keep in mind what we have discussed so far and be prepared for the rumors. We will discuss the rest at a later date. It's late and we should all rest." He stood and motioned to the Weasleys that they should, too. Ron and Ginny said their goodbyes quickly, picking up on the need to give the couple their alone time, and stepped one at a time into the Floo.

Hermione was feeling quite foolish now and just wanted Harry to forget it, sweep it under the rug, and go to bed without discussing it. She began walking to their bedroom. "Hermione," there was a warning in his velvet voice, "you can't run away from it. It's only going to eat at you and you're going to have doubts about us, and you're going to be self-conscious around the others at school."

_Damn it, he's right!_ He laughed at her admission. "And no, we can't have this conversation in our heads. You need to voice your fears out loud."

Her brown eyes shot daggers at him. "First let me say – I hate you."

"Translation: You love me, but you are angry with me right now." Harry grinned cheekily.

Hermione grit her teeth together. "I will hurt you. Don't make me hurt you." He raised his hands in mock surrender. Her anger ebbed away as she allowed her fears to come to the surface. She wrung her hands nervously. "Harry," she whispered, "did, did the guys ever think that-that we ever, or would ever, have sex? I mean, did they really think I was too frigid or distracted by books to ever see me as a woman?"

Harry was by her side instantly. "No, Hermione, none of the guys in Gryffindor ever thought that about you. We all knew that you were waiting for the right guy, but no one ever judged you for that or thought that you weren't attractive because of it. I'm sure they knew that we would eventually get around to sleeping together, but it wasn't something that anyone dwelled on." He was kind of lying about the last bit, but he didn't really want her to know that the guys had bets on when they would finally have sex. Dean won when Ron confirmed that they had finally slept together over the Christmas break.

"But, what really upsets me is the idea that there are those that don't even see me as a woman with needs, like anyone else, just a boring, know-it-all. What makes it worse is that I was friends with you and Ron for years and neither of you made a move on me – ever! You didn't even ask me to the Yule Ball in fourth year! I mean, hello! Yes, I'm your friend, but I'm a girl and I have boobs just like Cho and Lavender, but they never interested either of you! It would make sense if one of you had shown interest since I was around you all the time, but I'm even angry that no one else in the House seemed to care about Hermione Granger. Dean will make out with the wall, but not me!"

_Wow – there is a lot going on in that statement._ Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, we all saw you as a girl and believe me, you are the reason I began to notice that other girls had breasts, because I noticed yours first. I never made a move because you were quite scary sometimes with your focus on school and homework. There were times Ron and I would discuss other things and you would go mental because we hadn't finished our essays or something. Then there was Ron – he had a crush you back in third year and we were both awkward thirteen year old boys who were completely intimidated and terrified of girls. That's why he didn't ask you to the Yule Ball and I liked Cho at the time. As for Dean, I would take that as a compliment that he didn't want to kiss you, because that puts you above girls like Lavender."

Hermione squinted at him. "So what does that say about Ginny, since she's kissing Dean now?"

Harry gave a lopsided grin. "Well, he had already decided that he was done being a man-whore when he and Ginny got back together. And she's whipped him into shape quite nicely. He will never kiss anyone or a wall that's not Ginny again." They laughed.

"Thank you, Harry. I know I'm being ridiculous about this whole thing, but it really upset my womanly pride. To be honest, it really hurt to think that the guys I grew up with would never see me as sexually attractive."

He pulled her into his arms roughly and whispered huskily in her ear. "You have always been sexually attractive. I'm sorry it took me so long to really see you, but I can't say that I'm sorry the other guys only noticed after you were mine." She moaned and melted in his embrace.

"Show me," she purred against his neck. Harry ran with her to the bedroom and slammed the door. Their sleep was definitely more extracurricular than restful that night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Hermione was feeling more like herself, but that didn't keep Ginny from questioning her at breakfast. "So, feeling inadequate?" The redhead smothered her giggle with a bite of pumpkin muffin at the brunette's glare.

"Hush you. Not all of us are born with the body of a Celtic goddess complete with a gorgeous mane of red-sex-me-hair. Those of us that are mortal have bouts of insecurity and worry about the opinions of the male populace." Hermione pouted a little into glass of water and wondered again how Harry could find her drab coloring and dull brown eyes more attractive than the vivacious younger woman next to her.

_Quite easily_, Harry soothed in her mind. _You are not drab, 'Mione. YOU are the goddess to me and no one else will ever compare to you._

Ginny laughed, "Did you say I have 'sex-me hair?' Oh, Hermione, you truly are oblivious! My hair is the first thing that has men assuming I'm a whore. Apparently my genes don't just color my hair, but provide proof of my promiscuity. Believe me, when I say I wish I had your lovely dark brown hair instead. I'm quite envious of the charm you use to have it wave so nicely. My hair is completely straight and won't hold a curl to save my life." She sighed.

"Even guys wish they could change things, 'Mione." Ron was pushing his breakfast sausage around his plate unhappily. "I hate my hair, too. I think it looks common and I can never style it into anything. I just sits there…like a mop." He glanced up at Harry's hair that would never lie flat, but somehow managed to flatter his face and make him look older. "I've always been jealous of Harry's hair. I wish mine would do something sexy like that."

Harry nodded, "And I've always wanted it to just lie down. I used to wish I was taller, too."

Hermione looked at each and every one of her friends. Harry with his sexy, roguish hair, Ron and Ginny with their beautifully vibrant locks – she couldn't imagine that they would all have insecurities about such amazing features. "We're all idiots."

They all looked at Hermione's quizzical expression and burst out laughing. Ginny leaned in and hugged her best friend. "Thank you for being so adorable, Hermione. We all love you, just the way you are. Bookish and darling in one tiny package!"

"I agree," Harry whispered against her ear. She shivered in pleasure to feel his warm breath against her sensitive skin and with how deep the timbre of his voice became with those words.

"Cool it, you two. Don't forget about the rumor mill." Ron's warning was like a bucket of ice cold water causing Hermione to shiver for another reason. Harry took her hand gently and rubbed calming circles across her knuckles.

_I hate this, Harry. I feel like its tarnishing what we have, when we have to feel guilty about us and our connection that has nothing to do with Dark Magic!_ She gave a mental humph of disapproval.

_I know, love, but we can't do anything about it. Try and eat some more or you'll never make it to lunch and just forget about the rest of them. They don't matter. _He smiled encouragingly to the witch beside him, but Hermione could still see the sadness in his green eyes. She sighed and began to eat.

Ron and Ginny glanced at each other, trepidation in their faces. Ron also took a moment to look at the Head Table and make brief eye contact with Dumbledore. He too, was looking worried and passed his eyes quickly across the room and made note of the many pairs of eyes analyzing every move between the two Gryffindors and casting judgment. Ron caught the movement and did the same. He glanced at Harry and Hermione who weren't paying attention to the people around them. Knowing what he did, he could see their affection for what it really was, but if he was on the outside looking in Ron understood how it could easily look like Harry had the quiet, bookish Gryffindor under a spell. Making eye contact with his sister again, he could see the fear in them.

This could only get worse.

* * *

><p>By dinner Harry was exhausted and frustrated, Ron looked like he could clobber something, Ginny was stunned into silence, and Hermione had gone numb in self-preservation. The four of them were trudging wearily towards the Great Hall when they suddenly noticed that they were missing a person. Ron had stopped a few paces behind, working his jaw back and forth, trying to regain control.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't go in there right now. I might murder them all. I just…I can't. How can you stand it?" He flung his hand towards the couple in question. "Do you have any idea the questions I've fielded today? From people that are supposed to be our friends? From our House?" He stood rigid, closing and opening his hands repeatedly, and closed his eyes.

Ron nearly fell over when he felt the light touch against his face. His eyes flew open to see Hermione standing in front of him, palm against his face, lightly rubbing his five o'clock shadow. Her voice was thick with unshed tears when she spoke, "Thank you, Ron. You have no idea how much that means to us," she took a shuddering breath, "to me. Just…thank you."

He relaxed and gave her an embarrassed smile. "You're welcome, 'Mione. I hope, please don't be mad at me, but I still l-love you. I'm sure I always will and I just want to break the people who hurt you."

Hermione smiled gently. "I know, Ron. I still love you too, and I always will." She tenderly removed her hand from his face and stepped back. Ron felt the loss instantly, but knew that she was not his, had never been, and he was trying to be a man about the adjustment. He caught Harry's eye and nodded. There was a silent communication between the two that things had not changed and was accepted by both sides.

"So, where do we go then," asked Ginny. "I hate to crash your apartment again."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and Hermione nodded. "We know of a place." The Weasley's shrugged and followed the couple. As they neared the large wooden door, Ron and Ginny shared an enigmatic look, and it took everything that Harry and Hermione had to not burst out laughing. They had planned the décor before arriving and knew that the pair behind them was in for quite a surprise.

When they crossed the threshold, Ron and Ginny stopped dead in their tracks. Harry was the one who decided they should decorate the room according to their first date with the large oak complete with swing and the flowered carpet of grass. Instead of the small picnic table though there was a dining table with four place settings.

Ron whistled. "Well, Harry I can safely say that none of my dates will ever live up to this. So this is 'paradise?' Damn, mate!"

Harry answered Hermione's unspoken question. "Remember, I talk in my sleep." She just smiled in response.

Ginny had wandered over to the large swing. "C'mon Hermione! There's plenty of room!" She laughed when Hermione ran to the swing, the boys right behind to push them. Hermione barely got settled before the boys began to force the swing into its natural rhythm. They didn't push them too high, as the swing was too heavy, but they chuckled to see the young women acting like girls and letting their troubles melt away with every push.

After a few minutes the girls decided to let the guys try it out. It was considerably harder for the girls to get it going, but once the swing was going at a nice clip they moved aside to watch the boys try to work together to keep it moving. Ron was very confused by the whole idea and Harry was trying to show him, but they eventually stopped moving altogether. Harry was laughing and Ron was pouting.

"Let them show you, Ron," suggested Ginny. He hopped off and let Hermione take his place beside Harry. Ron and Ginny helped get the swing moving and stepped aside so Ron could see how to "swing" his body to keep the motion of the swing itself.

He noticed how within seconds Harry and Hermione were completely synchronized in their movements and the swing was gliding through the air effortlessly. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she laughed a deep, sensual laugh that he had never heard before. It made his stomach quiver and sent fire burning along his veins. Hermione must have said something to Harry because his full-bodied laugh also caught Ron off guard. It sounded like Harry, but older, more mature, more suited a man in his thirties than a teenager. Just like Hermione's laugh sounded more like a sophisticated, sexual woman instead of the seventeen year old she truly was.

He turned to ask Ginny about it, but she beat him to it. "They sound different, don't they? Older, wiser, I wonder if it's the sex that caused it, but somehow I doubt it." He swiveled his head sharply at her wistful tone. Ron could see then that his sister still cared for Harry, but she too, was resigning herself to a life without the person she had always assumed would be hers.

He took her small hand, covered in freckles like his own, "I'm sorry, Gin." She looked at him somewhat sadly and gave a wan smile.

"So am I, Ron, for both of us." She patted his hand lightly. "Let's remind them to eat, shall we?" He nodded.

"Oy! The rest of us are hungry, you know," he teased. Harry caught something in Ron's voice, something that wasn't completely masked, and when he glanced at his best mate he could see it in his eyes, too. It was the resignation of truly letting something go. He looked at Ginny too, and could see the same expression written across her face and it felt like a knife in his gut. Hermione felt his pain and shot a questioning glance to him and saw that his eyes were directed at Ginny who looked as though her world had just collapsed.

_Oh, dear Merlin. I hope they forgive us. _

_ Me, too, Hermione_, he responded as he hopped down and brought the swing to a stop so she could get down. Turning back to their friends, their one-time crushes, he tried to keep his voice light and teasing. "Is everyone hungry or just you, Ron," he asked with a wink.

Ginny giggled and Ron just rolled his eyes as they walked to the dining table. When everyone was seated, Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared with a _pop_ and presented everyone with a menu. Ron shook his head in amazement as he perused the food options. When their food arrived they sat in companionable silence, but as with all dinners with friends the night ended with stories, gossip, and much laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Not my universe. Everything belongs to JKR, I'm just having fun!

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her Ancient Runes class, rolling her eyes at the whispers behind her back as she finished her translation assignment. The student body was about to boil over with their fixation on her relationship with Harry. Reaching out gently in her mind she could feel her lover's aggravation as he whizzed threw the air during Quidditch practice. Neither of them could say they were looking forward to Valentine's Day in a week's time. It would just mean more scrutiny.<p>

Satisfied with her translation she quickly stood and turned in her scroll. Her professor didn't even raise an eyebrow to see next week's homework on his desk as Hermione exited the classroom. At this point, he didn't even see the point in verifying the translation; he simply reached for quill and red ink to pen an oversized "O" across the top of the scroll.

_Meet you on the Quidditch pitch after practice_, Harry whispered in her mind. Hermione smiled in response and quickened her pace towards the field. When she stepped onto the practice grounds they both gave a mental sigh of relief. Even with the ability to communicate when separated, they both felt better when they were within eyesight of each other. Hermione was sure it was connected to the ring.

Dropping her bag on a bench she sat and watched Harry as he dipped and spun through the air, only slightly jealous of his agility. He chuckled out loud as he read her thoughts about him and the sound of his laughter made her cheeks burn. "Hi, Hermione!"

The petite Gryffindor jumped at the sudden sound of her name. Blushing even more furiously for being seen drooling over The Boy Who Lived she tried to hide her flaming face under her dark hair. "Um, hello, Neville. How was Herbology?"

Neville sat beside her with a knowing grin. "Oh, the usual. I had dragon manure thrown at me by an adolescent mandrake until I managed to shove the little bugger in his bigger pot. And I forgot where I put my trowel – I almost didn't remember before the Devil's Trap ate it."

Hermione laughed. "Neville, I think you are the only person who can talk about Herbology and make it so interesting!" They continued to sit and talk as they waited for their housemates.

Quite abruptly, Neville cleared his throat uneasily and stammered. "Uhm, Hermione…I have to ask you something and I hope that you won't hex me, but H-Harry didn't put a spell on you, did he?"

Hermione was sitting ramrod straight, knowing that Harry could tell what was being said by her mental reaction. _Dear gods, what do I say? He's one of our good friends!_

_ Lie, Hermione! You have to lie to him!_

Turning to face the shy, nervous boy beside her she gave a small sigh. "You're referring to the shield in Professor Snape's class, aren't you?" Neville nodded guiltily. "Well, I can't really go into detail about it, for Harry's protection you understand. But it was a shield mechanism we've been working on for when Harry is ready to face You-Know-Who." Neville was squinting and nodding enthusiastically as she explained. "We're still not quite sure how I was protected by the shield, as well, but because it's old magic I theorize that since I have helped Harry master the new defense I was included, as I was standing right beside him when he was attacked."

Neville grinned broadly when she was finished. "Brilliant! You both are! I knew there had to be a perfectly normal explanation to it. I mean, I'm sure you've heard the rumors – absolute rubbish!" He glanced over to see Hermione's worried expression. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me. I realize we have to keep Harry safe. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

Hermione plastered a smile on her face and gave him a quick hug. "Of course, Neville. Thank you for keeping our secret and having faith in Harry."

"Well, it looks like practice is over." Neville hopped up and waved to Harry and Ron as they landed and began to head their way. "I hope you don't mind if I head up to the common room. I'll see you guys at dinner." Hermione smiled and waved as he began to walk towards the castle.

Ron and Harry plopped down on either side of her, Harry's gloved hand reaching for her smaller one. "Oh, Harry! I can't believe I just lied to Neville and then he thanked me for telling him the truth! I'm such a horrible friend." His strong arms curled around her body, pulling her into his arms as he comforted her.

"I know, I'm sorry, 'Mione. I wish we could tell him the real truth, but the fewer who know, the better."

"Blimey, mate," hissed Ron, "we need to tell Dumbledore and see if he can do something about these rumors."

"Th-there's nothing he can d-d-do, Ron," came Hermione's muffled voice from Harry's robes.

Ron kicked at the grass in frustration. "I know there isn't. I just wish there were, is all."

Hermione's sobs had quieted into tiny hiccups. Pulling her gently off his chest, Harry took her bag and her hand. "Come on. Let's go to the tower and I'll clean up so we can go to dinner, okay?" She nodded and gave both boys a watery smile. Ron gathered the brooms and the trio made their way inside.

Dinner was just as awkward for the quartet, but Hermione finished her meal quickly and left the hall without waiting for the others. Harry shot a worried glance to Ron, but Ginny was already chasing after the young woman before the boys could blink. Ginny barely caught the bounce of her brown hair as she breezed around a corner. The redhead followed quickly assuming Hermione was headed for the apartment only to realize she was heading for the Astronomy tower. "Hermione! Wait for me, please!"

Hearing Ginny call for her only caused Hermione to walk more briskly and practically run up the stairs. She knew her friend meant well, but she desperately wanted to be alone. Throwing open the large wooden door at the top of the tower Hermione slammed it shut and quickly warded the room from intrusion. Ginny reached the door only a minute later, but it was too late.

The door rattled and Hermione heard the slap of Ginny's small hands smacking the wood. "Hermione, please let me in. I just want to talk to you."

"Ginny, I really need to be alone right now. I just need space to breathe. Feel free to wait for me, but I'm not letting anyone in at the moment."

The Weasley girl sighed in resignation. "Okay, 'Mione. I'll give you some space, but I'll be waiting on the stairs."

Hermione laid her forehead against the cold stone wall reveling in the feel of the cold air seeping into her body as she stood in the tower. Lately, all she'd been able to feel was despondency. Everyone doubted her relationship with Harry, assuming the worst in him, like they usually did, but this time it extended to her. It wasn't something she was used to and even though she'd experienced some of Harry's personal pain from his memories, feeling it directed at herself was a different thing entirely. And today she'd been forced to lie to Neville! Poor sweet, loyal Neville, who still didn't have many friends in Gryffindor because he was so shy and reserved, trusted the deceitful words that fell from her lips with ease. With a broken sob Hermione balled up her fist and pounded it against the stone, ignoring the pain as tears of shame rolled down her face.

_Hermione, love, please don't do that. I can feel your pain – all of it. I'm still here for you. I wish you'd told me instead of burying it and hiding it from me._

She laughed bitterly, knowing he was right outside the door, listening to her. _And just how would I have broached this, Harry? You've gone through so much more than any of us can imagine and I've only had glimpses into your past emotions. How could I just bring up my issues when they seem so paltry by comparison?_

Harry sighed while the Weasleys watched the expressions flit across his face at the silent conversation. _They aren't paltry to me, 'Mione. Your feelings matter to me and after being connected to your mind I can't ever consider any of your thoughts or feelings as less important. I'm hurt that you didn't want me to feel this with you. I know you were trying to protect me or not bother me, but that's bollocks! _Harry glared at the door and Ginny grinned, knowing that Hermione was receiving a true Harry Potter what-for.

The door to the tower suddenly flew open and Hermione returned her lover's glare. _People are talking about me like I don't even exist anymore! No one's done that to me since first year and it bothers the hell out of me, Harry. No one seems to really believe that you love me – you must be using the smart chick in class to save your own ass and I'm just along for the ride! I realize that we couldn't have prevented the cuff's response in class, thanks to those idiots in Slytherin, but I just hate the assumptions. I'm not a slag like Lavender. I'm not!_

His arms circled around her tiny frame as she broke into tears and they slid to the ground together. Harry was flooded with her feelings of rejection, something he didn't even realize she still carried with her, and he felt his own stab of guilt at the knowledge that he had once bullied her, too. "Shut up, Harry. That was ages ago and you're my best friend now. You aren't included in that category."

Ron and Ginny were startled by the sound of Hermione's voice after the tomb-like silence in the tower. Harry chuckled weakly. "Still, I don't know if I ever actually apologized. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you and I'm sorry in advance for hurting you later." She giggled into his chest and he smiled at the small victory. "You can't let them get to you, 'Mione. It bothers me too, but we need to be strong and be united if we're going to get through this year and be able to take on Voldemort later."

Heaving another heavy sigh, Hermione nodded her head and pulled out of his embrace. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just needed a moment to breakdown." She turned her tear-stained face to her friends. "I'm sorry Ginny for locking you out and Ron for abandoning you at dinner."

The Weasleys only smiled gently. "Come on," said Harry as he pulled her to her feet. "We should head back to our room." Once they reached the bottom of the tower Harry and Hermione bid their friends goodnight and went their separate ways. When they reached their warm apartment Hermione headed directly to the bathroom to have a long hot soak. She could hear Harry shuffling his scrolls as he rummaged around in his backpack.

Hermione twisted her hair into a topknot and magically held it in place to keep it dry as she slipped into the hot water. "Mmmmm," she sighed. Harry laughed in the common room and she flashed a mental image of her sticking her tongue at him in response. She languished in the water until it was no longer warm and her entire body resembled a raisin, but she felt a million times better when she stepped out. Using a Quick Dry spell to dry off Hermione pulled on her favorite flannel pajamas and released her hair from its hold.

Harry met her in the bedroom as she climbed under the sheets. He took in her flannel-clad form and smiled softly while he pulled on his own pajama pants. "Good night, 'Mione. I love you," he crooned into her hair after joining her in the bed.

"Good night, Harry. I love you, too. Thank you for earlier and I'm sorry I kept it from you." He only responded by kissing her sweetly and pulling her closer to his body washing her in his love as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He was running. Fast and hard, his feet pounded into the damp earth, causing him to slip, his lungs burned for more oxygen, and he ignored the stitch in his side as he ran. The brambles tore his clothes and the branches slapped him across the face when he couldn't duck in time. He froze in abject terror as a blood-curdling scream rent the air and sucked the rest of the air from his already deprived lungs.<p>

"HERMIONE!" Harry nearly broke his ankle as he veered sharply to the left and the wet earth slid under his foot. With a curse he picked himself up and ran off the pain as he headed in the direction of the scream. _Hermione! Talk to me!_ It was silent. The forest was too quiet to be natural; even his mind, which he was used to sharing with Hermione was worrisomely silent.

As he stumbled into a small clearing Harry suddenly collapsed clutching his forehead. He hissed in pain, breathing in shallow pants, as Voldemort's presence filled the space around him.

"Tut, tut, Harry. Always so predictable. All I have to do is dangle someone you love in the shadows and you chase after them, don't you?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "That's what makes you weak, Harry."

Harry couldn't respond as the pain he'd previously ignored was crashing over his exhausted body. "I shouldn't be surprised, but you have disappointed me, Harry. A Mudblood? This is why you cannot be the Chosen One. I am the Chosen One because I understand the difference between people and vermin," he spat. Harry looked around the clearing, but didn't see Voldemort, which meant he was probably speaking directly in his mind.

"Come out and face me, Tom. I'm not afraid of you."

Voldemort laughed in genuine amusement. "Oh no, Harry, I've waited for this moment for too long to throw it away when you are too weak to fight back!" His bloodlust was evident and Harry had to suppress his shudder.

"W-w-whh-ere's Her-mione?" His body was slipping into shock and he couldn't keep his teeth from chattering in the too quiet forest. Harry replayed her scream in his mind and prayed to anyone who might be listening that she was still alive.

"She is unharmed…for now. We shall meet again soon, Harry." The Dark Lord's presence receded from the clearing, leaving Harry alone in the darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry sat up with a gasp covered in a cold sweat. Glancing to his right he saw Hermione sleeping fitfully. "Hermione, wake up!" He shook her gently, barely ducking around her sudden Expelliarmus that flew into the common room and violently knocked over a chair. Her eyes were full of fear reminding Harry of a cornered animal that could easily snap if handled the wrong way. _Hermione, it's just me, Harry. _

Her eyes focused on his face and she visibly relaxed. "Harry," she breathed, "what – what was that?"

He sighed and closed his eyes wearily. "That was Voldemort and he knows about us." Hermione's hand covered her mouth in terror.

"Dumbledore…Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore now!" Without even waiting for an answer she ran to the hearth and fire-called the Headmaster. Within moments he was striding into their living room.

"Harry, what's going on? Hermione was most insistent that I come immediately." Hermione decided the English thing to do in moments of crisis was make tea, so while Harry filled the professor in on what took place, she passed out tea and tried to keep her cup from rattling on it's saucer.

The older wizard leaned sadly into his chair when Harry finished the tale. Seeing Hermione's distress he gently asked, "Hermione, what did you experience tonight?" She turned her large doe eyes to him unable to hide the horror in them.

"I-I…was in a dark room. Someone was with me, but I couldn't see who until I was C-Crucioed." Harry gasped and Hermione closed her eyes as she barreled through her nightmare. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange and she kept calling me a liar, saying that I'd stolen something from her. When I wouldn't confess she…s-she tortured me," she whispered. "She carved 'Mudblood' into my arm and that's when I screamed and I kept screaming, hoping someone would save me!" Hermione dropped her cup onto the stone floor as her fingers went numb at the memory. Harry sidestepped the shards and enveloped her in his arms.

His green eyes met Dumbledore's blue ones and he nodded in confirmation. Yes, he'd just relived the moment of Hermione's torture through their shared memory and he was ready to kill Bellatrix with his bare hands. "You will both have to leave. Tonight. Voldemort knows about your relationship and he's smart enough to realize what that could mean." Hermione dried her eyes and hiccupped lightly as Dumbledore explained that they would need to pack up and go to Grimmauld Place. "It's the safest location I can think of. Be ready in five minutes while I open the Floo connections."

Hermione and Harry quickly packed their belongings into their trunks and shrunk them to fit in their pockets. Dumbledore was just finishing when the couple returned to the living room. He gave them another sad smile as they took turns to grab handfuls of powder and leave Hogwarts behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will not have the team Horcrux hunting in this story. It's too long and cumbersome to incorporate in this storyline. Any Horcruxes I have mentioned, such as the ring that withered Dumbledore's hand, will be considered cursed objects, not Horcruxes. And the Bellatrix moment is meant to represent Voldemort's ability to manipulate and terrorize by preying on an individual's deepest fear, but it's not something that will actually occur in detail in my story. Again, no Horcruxes - so no need to find the Sword of Gryffindor. (Sorry for the long delay in updating! Life just got too busy to devote the proper care to this story that it requires. And sorry that Hermione has been whinny lately…I'll fix her, I promise!)


End file.
